SIMPLEMENTE EL DESTINO
by lupillar
Summary: MI PRIMER FANFIC: POR COSAS DEL DESTINO KAEDE RUKAWA REGRESA AL JAPON POR SU MEJOR AMIGA QUIEN HA SIDO VICTIMA DE UN ACOSADOR ENCONTRANDOSE CON SU PRIMER Y GRAN AMOR: HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTARE AL TANTO DE SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS!
1. DESTINO

**SIMPLEMENTE EL DESTINO**

Ahora se encontraba frente al ventanal inmenso que dejaba ver los grandes aviones que se disponian a salir rumbo a japon, inmerso en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos…japon…shohoku….…seguia sintiendo dolor a pesar del paso de los años, ya habian pasado exactamente 9 años y ahora el estaba lejos de su patria, de su gente ….

Kae???.....que te pasa???..... era angela, una hermosa mujer de origen latino, baja para la tremenda estatura de él, pero de corazon inmenso, era la unica mujer que adoraba con su alma y corazon.

angel ( asi la llamaba) mmm estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Mi kae, no me mientas, tus ojos..dime que te pasa.

Kaede sonrie ( ella era privilegiada, solo sonreia, reia y carcajeaba con ella) tu sabes, me da tristeza que te vayas y me dejes solo, y mas aun ke te vayas para japon, a mi país, yo daria todo por que los 2 viajaramos y que estuvieramos juntos, te mostraria todo, japon es tan hermoso y contigo a mi lado se veria esplendido …….

Suspira y baja la mirada, este era otro dolor profundo como cuando se fue del japon para irse definitivamente a vivir a estados unidos.

Angela no lo deja seguir , no puede verlo asi, se tira en sus brazos y le rodea la cintura con un fuerte abrazo, y su rostro se hunde en el pecho de él:

mi kae, voy por 6 meses, …unde su nariz en la ropa del chico y respira profundamente queriendo retener su aroma, retira su rostro y con sus manos lo obliga a mirarla:

ya sabes es mi trabajo, yo jamas te dejare, tu eres mi papasito , mi bizcocho (hace cara de pervertida) en ese momento baja sus manos y toca las nalgas de kaede fuertemente haciendo que el chico se sorprenda y se sonroje.

angel, quita las manos de ahí, nos estan mirando

Yyyyyy ( aun con las manos en su trasero, cerrandolas y abriendolas) que se mueran de envidia esas viejas asquerosas y la mano de locas que te siguen para arriba y para abajo….jejejeje….dios que trasero el que tienes!!!

angel!!! Sueltame. Este momento es serio y tu con estas vainas.

Dime, todos los japoneses tienen este trasero????

angel!!!.

Pasajeros con destino Tokio (japon) vuelo 3409 por favor ir a la sala de abordaje, pasajeros con destino Tokio…..

Kaede la mira seriamente a los ojos, angela baja su mirada que se nubla por las lagrimas, un sollozo sale inesperadamente de su boca y siente él como la abraza fuertemente. susurrandole, tocando sus cabellos con su boca.

Te adoro mi angel, recuerda eso, no me desampares, ya sabes que promesa es promesa y vamos a hablar todo los dias, 1 de la tarde recuerda que ese es tu horario alla en japon yo me las arreglo aca en la noche, recuerda el horario, tu tan despistada. Te lo anote en la agenda ok?

No me re.. re..ga..ñess Sniff, mi ka…mi ka….snifff…mi kae, yo ..tamm sniff yo tambien te adoro……

Lo abraza fuertemente y toma aire para alejarse de él. Lo mira a los ojos y sonrie, retoma fuerzas y con su voz un poco mas segura.

kae, 6 meses y estaré contigo de regreso.

Ok, nena, te espero. Te esperamos.

No me vayas a engañar con ningún buenon que se te acerque , me entiendes?.lo mira esta vez con celos fingidos y una risilla mal intensionada. Jejejeje

Diablos!!..si …no fuera homosexual…yo…tu eres hermosa…yo. Kaede baja la mirada tristemente

Cállate bobo!. Tu eres mi familia junto con mi hermana, y mis padres tu eres todo para mi, mi hermano, mi amigo, mi confidente, lastima que no seas mi amante!!!, debe ser divino hacer el amor contigo!!!.

Carajo angel!!!!!porque eres tan pervertida?!.

Igual a ti. jejejejejeje. pero no tan solapada.!!!!!!!.jejejejejeje

Kaede se sonroja hasta sentirse mariado, no se acostumbra aun a los gritos de angela, a pesar de llevar juntos 8 años, ella es escandalosa, ruidosa, se parece a él…a ese amor lejano……Kaede sin sospechar siquiera, angela se le tira sin ningún pudor y recato a su cuello, haciendo que el instintivamente la abrace y la levante del suelo y cerca de su boca en un ultimo despido..hablandole esta vez solo para él en un susurro

si tu y yo fueramos pareja seriamos como conejos, no te dejaria ni a sol ni a sombra, te acosaria sexualmente, gracias a dios no es asi , eres mi bizcocho y por eso te adoro. Te amo kaede rukawa con el amor mas puro que pueda existir.

Lo besa en la boca no con un beso de pasion, sino de respeto mutuo, de amor hacia un hermano, hacia un hijo, hacia un padre, hacia un amigo, con ternura y con nada de malicia y eso kaede lo entiende y corresponde al beso, solo ellos lo entienden, el resto del mundo que los observa lo malentiende, dandole un significado que en ellos no existe: amor de pasion, lujuria , deseo .. de pareja. Para kaede esos besos cargados de amor y lujuria los ha dado a una sola persona y angela, bueno ella, también los dio a una sola persona y la traicionó. Se separan , se miran y sonrien, ya es hora.

chao mi kae.

Chao mi angel.

Pasado mañana hablamos, te llamo a la una.

De la tarde, recuerdalo, ahora me llamas ala una de la madrugada..

Ke no, ke nooo…ya lo se…me lo anotaste en la agenda??? Lo mira tiernamente y haciendo puchero..

Jajajaj si mi nena, yo se ke se te olvida por el descontrol de los horarios..

Ultima llamada pasajeros con destino Tokio……

-que pesados, ya voy, ya voy…..

angela toma su maleta azul de rodachines y sin dejar de mirar a kaede camina hacia atrás dirigiendose a la puerta.

cuidado te caes boba por mirarme..

Sin hacer caso de su "otro" regaño, ella tira un beso con su mano….

Espero enamorarme de pronto de un japones tan papasito como tu y me lo traigo ah y que cocine como tu!!!!jajajajajaja..

Kaede habla bajito para el mismo: angela grrr porque tienes que ser tan escandalosa!!........

Kaede Rukawa, va saliendo de sala de espera, va pensativo, nunca se habia separado de angela, no a esa distancia y a ese tiempo, se sentía vacío desde ya sin ella, era la misma sensación que cuando dejó japon, que cuando llego a estado unidos y no escuchaba las risotadas de él, de su torpe, de su amor, de su obsesión, eso ya era historia pasada, lejana (o eso creía Kaede)….hasta que conoció a angela una reportera del Times, una mujer de origen latino, de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y sonrisa hermosa, y sin decir que como la mayoria de las latinas con un cuerpo que obligaba a mirarla, su sinceridad, su manera de abordar a sus entrevistados de manera respetuosa, la hicieron merecedora casi inmediatamente de la amistad de kaede, un hombre solitaro, engreido, apatico, pero que ella descubrió un gran corazón, fue tanto el cariño y la gran amistad que ahora él es como de la familia de angela y precisamente se dirige hacia allá, donde los padres y la hermana lo esperan, ninguno de ellos fueron a despedirla, angel no lo permitió, a pesar de ser una mujer de 29 años aun vivia con su familia y nunca se habia separado de ellos a semejante distancia.

Toma las llaves , abre la puerta y los padres de angela lo esperan en el comedor, inmediatamente la hermana menor, sofia baja a toda velocidad las escaleras y sin diferencia de angela se tira sin advertir a los brazos de Kaede.

ustedes 2 me van a matar con tanto empujon!!!

Es porque te adoramos..

…..jejeje, yo también las adoro…pero no me acostumbro…

ahh para que veas, no nos da pena como a ustedes expresar lo que sentimos…

sofia!!!. Grita la mama. Dejalo ya, kae, como te acabo de ir?

Muy bien doña ana, le da un beso en la frente, después de tantos años kaede ya se habia acostumbrado a expresar algo de sus sentimientos a la manera " cálida" como el le decía a las reacciones de la familia de angela, sin ver que asi eran o mas efusivas entre otros amigos de la familia por supuesto latinos y algunos orientales que vivian por alli.

Bueno, me voy tengo trabajo que adelantar.

Noooo, como asi kaede?? Mama, porque no le dices que se quede por el tiempo que angela esta por fuera, además ángela te pidió eso o no kae??

Si pero me avergüenza molestarlos.

No te preocupes kaede, no se porque te da tanto problema quedarte, aquí es tu casa, trae ropa y todo lo de tu trabajo y te quedas, si deseas te acompaño al apartamento para que traigas algunas cosas.

Gracias don carlos, entonces vamos para que no se haga tan tarde.

Ok, ya regresamos chicas. Con un beso a cada una de ellas, el padre de angela sale en compañía de kaede.

Japon.

2 periodistas de la revista con la cual iba a trabajar angela la esperaban a la salida del aeropuerto con un pequeño cartelito en sus manos, al verlo ella agita sus manos y se dirige a ellos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia….Diablos!!!me va ser difícil acostumbrarme a esto!!!!.

-señorita…angela gon ..gonnzzzzz

-Gonzalezzzzz. Jejejeje angela por favor, solo angela.

La miran sorprendidos.

-placer de conocerla señorita, mi nombre es takae takayima y este es mi compañero toma miura. Estas son nuestras credenciales de la revista.

-muchas gracias, sonrie,.pero la mirada del hombre llamado Toma la intimidó, la miro perplejo de arriba abajo, sin lograr disimular se enfoco en sus piernas y en sus senos, no le gusto a angela aquella mirada. Takae al darse cuenta codea a Toma y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-señorita gonnzzzz.

-por favor angela a mi no me molesta que me llamen por mi nombre de pila, je al contrario, no se sientan mal por llamarme asi.

-ok. Je señorita, usted sabe que el viaje aun no termina, así que viajamos a Yokohama, espero que no le incomode mucho.

-no tranquilos, solo espero esta noche tener una reconfortable cama, jeje

-claro que si, adelante señorita, le dice el hombre de mirada horrible, él es el que conduce y a su lado va el señor takayima , durante el transcurso, miura no puede dejar de mirarla por el retrovisor, mientras takayima le enseña y le habla sobre la ciudad.

-señorita angela, que pena que no tenga ni un día de descaso pero estará cómoda mientras esté en Yokohama.

-señor miura, muchas gracias, no se preocupe , me esforzare en mi trabajo como corresponsal, estos son gajes del oficio, además el deporte me fascina y cubrir el mundial de clubes que la FIFA a realizar en su país es una gran responsabilidad y una gran oportunidad asi, que a pesar del cansancio estoy feliz. Angela sonrie plena, ésta es su pasión, el periodismo, el deporte, la cultura y eso lo ve miura, aun mas fascinado por la joven.

-pero va a estar 6 meses cierto? El mundial solo dura este mes.

-si, pero me trasladare tambien a Tokio y a otras 2 ciudades cubriendo otras noticias.

-miura, enfocate en el camino, que te pasa, pareces atolondrado!!!.

-takayima, no ves?? Es divina, y huele delicioso, pero no tiene cara de ser americana.

-respeta miura, no deberiamos siquiera hablar en japones por respeto a ella.

-no se preocupen señores, no lo hablo muy bien, pero algo entiendo, y gracias señor miura por sus halagos –los hombres quedan perpejos-y no soy americana soy latina, pero desde mi infancia vivo en estados unidos.

-señorita angela, dice takayima al borde de una ataque- disculpenos, habla muy bien japones, muy fluido, mil disculpas de nuevo.

-no se preocupen jejejeje.

-no va a tener ningún problema entonces en su estadía por acá.

-de eso estoy segura señor Takayima.

-donde aprendio a hablar japonés, si me lo permite señorita.

-bueno, hace unos años hice un curso, pero lo mejor es que mi mejor amigo es japonés y desde que nos conocemos me lo ha enseñado.

-mmmmmm, señorita angela, usted es casada?--explota miura- y takayima lo observa sorprendido-hasta ahora miura abria la boca y para preguntar tremenda estupidez.

Angela lo mira por el retrovisor, parece como si ese hombre la fuera a devorar con la mirada, que mirada tan horrible, distinta a la de Kaede, una mirada lasciva y turbia. Se acomoda en su silla -no señor, no lo estoy- después de minutos de silencio angela con el fin de evitar mas preguntas –estoy un poco cansada, habría algún inconveniente en dormir un poco?.

-no señorita, para eso estamos aca miura y yo, descanse, cuando lleguemos la despertamos.

-gracias.

Al estar ya en el hotel, angela se decide a tomar un baño, se siente feliz, va a conocer los sitios donde alguna vez estuvo Kaede , lastima que el no este con ella, ademas tenia serias intenciones de buscar y conocer el primer amor de su kaede, a Hanamichi Sakuragi, tenia algunos datos de él, jejejejejeje, sonreia maliciosamente para ella, no le habia dicho nada a Kaede y no se lo diria sino hasta conocer a Hanamichi, eso le encantaba y la emocionaba, que Seria si ellos dos se encontraran???? Y si naciera el amor entre ellos????? Ahahahahahahah, que emoción, todo habia hasta el momento salido muy bien, excepto a ese hombre, ese tal miura, que desconfianza, le dieron escalofrios de sentir su mirada nuevamente en su cuerpo.

-me inspira miedo……… Dejate de bobadas angela, simplemente no te cayo bien, eso es todo, no todos los japoneses van a ser como tu Kaede.

-eres un imbécil miura, que te pasó , que vergüenza con la señorita angela.

-…………………….tu eres el imbécil, acaso no la viste?, esos ojos, esa boca, debe saber delicioso, y que me dices de su cuerpo, ufffffffffff, es divina.

-ya calmate, y si la vi, es hermosa, pero no para estar desnudandola todo el tiempo con la mirada, eres un imbecil, ella va a ser tu compañera, ten mas respeto.

-eso es lo mejor, ……………mi compañera…mia….esa mujer va a ser mia, te lo juro, va a ser mia. Miura no era conciente que hablaba en voz alta, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, un total desconocido a los ojos de Takayima que se sorprendió y aterro ante lo que escucho, algo presintió él , que a partir de ese momento el hombre que conocia como su amigo iria a cambiar sus historias. EL DESTINO. Destino, mencionó para si mismo.


	2. MENTE ENFERMIZA

MENTE ENFERMIZA.

La primera semana para Ángela había sido un poco cansada pero con muy buenos resultados en cuanto a su labor, el director de redacción en estado unidos estaba complacido y totalmente seguro de la buena labor que estaba haciendo.

Ángela, me gusta mucho tu columna, esta fabulosa. Tu descripción de los encuentros están muy bien narrados.

Gracias señor Smith, jeje pero usted sabe que para mi no hay problema alguno, me encanta el futbol

Ángela, hablando de otras cosas, no te parece que debiste quedarte en Tokio ya que los primeros encuentros son allí y no en Yokohama?

Mmm si señor Smith, pero aproveché que no es tan lejos, si es un poco cansado pero solo he viajado 2 veces en la semana no hay tanto problema y además como le conté , para no interferir en la labor mejor me quedo en Yokohama ya que tengo algunas vueltas personales que hacer. A partir de las semifinales ya se realizaran todas acá, en Yokohama. Ángela sabia además que hanamichi vivía en allí hacia 3 años, solo debería buscar el bufet con el que trabajaba como abogado, si su kaede se había enamorado de él debía ser una hermosa persona.

Ángela, y tu idea de agregarle cultura a tu columna es muy buena, le da un toque distinto, complementa la historia futbolística, te felicito.

Jejejej gracias señor Smith, sí, me parece que debo aprovechar mi estadía en Japón y dar a conocer esta grandiosa cultura, no le parece?.

Estoy de acuerdo.

Durante esa semana kaede había conversado todos los días con Ángela como era su acuerdo, pero ella omitió la impresión que le había dado el tal Toma Miura, no le pareció importante. Un grave error por su parte.

Ese día Kaede tenia una reunión con los empresarios socios a un nuevo proyecto de centro comercial el cual iba a coordinar, Kaede había llegado a estados unidos becado por su buena labor en el básquetbol , escogiendo arquitectura; no lo lamentó se volvió su pasión , al principio se mantuvo dentro los parámetros de la beca, pero se dio cuenta que el básquet era su amor platónico pero extrañamente no se veía ya como profesional, en cambio se veía a futuro como un gran arquitecto, todo lo demostró con su excelente puntaje y calificaciones en la universidad, pero si buscaba fama como basquetbolista y ya no lo era, no huiría de ella, le valió ser un magnifico arquitecto para que fuera reconocido en ciertas áreas, y para que lo homenajearan a nivel nacional e internacional a pesar de llevar poco tiempo como arquitecto profesional, 4 años de graduado.

Dentro de algunos comentarios que hacían colegas de Ángela en diferentes revistas kaede rukawa era uno de los solteros mas codiciados, su porte, su belleza, su total hermetismo a la vida publica y social le daban un toque de misterio que algunos años después cuando se conociera que era 100% homosexual no disminuiría, las mujeres y obviamente algunos hombres deliraban cada vez que lo veían o pasaban a su lado.

Kaede trabajaba hombro a hombro con su expareja, Karl Simpson, arquitecto, también brillante pero que destacaba por ser audaz, frío y calculador al momento de las negociaciones, se habían conocido en la universidad y para ellos fue amor a primera vista, a pesar de ya no ser pareja tenían un negocio muy bien establecido, se respetaban mutuamente aunque últimamente habrían conversado de dividir sus sociedad, pero no era la idea ya que se complementaban en el área laboral tan bien como lo habían hecho en el área sentimental. Eran unos chicos muy maduros para tomar esas decisiones.

………………………………..flashback……………………………………………

-Hola Kaede, estos son los libros que me pediste cierto?

-si Gina, gracias.

-ah por cierto, Ángela me acaba de llamar que pases a su casa. Allá esta tu celular, no se te perdió.

-en serio??, que tonto, lo busque toda la mañana, ahora tengo ke averiguar como desbloquearlo, claro eso fue anoche, que tonto..gracias Gina.

-ok, nos vemos en clases, chauuu, upsss perdón, Kaede te presento a un amigo que comienza clases con nosotros a partir de esta semana. Karl Simpson.

Kaede hasta ese momento se fijo en el hombre que acompañaba a Gina pero que se hallaba prudencialmente retirado de la pareja.

-mucho gusto. Rukawa Kaede, se inclino y al levantar sus ojos observo al hombre de su misma estatura como le brindaba la mano.

-para mi es mejor saludar así, je , mucho gusto.

Estrecharon sus manos y se repararon uno a otro maravillados con el hombre que tenían enfrente. Karl era de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, hermoso como describiría Kaede, de sonrisa franca y labios carnosos y para Karl, aquel chico japonés de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, que lo había visto jugar basquetbol en algunos encuentros pero decidiéndose por la arquitectura, era absolutamente hermoso y sexy, muy sexy. Desde ese momento compartían clases, almuerzos, iban a la biblioteca, pero ninguno pasaba la raya de preguntar al otro siquiera si era gay.

Hasta un día que Ángela recogió en la universidad a kaede y Karl se murió de celos. Llevaban un mes de "amigos " y Ángela acosaba a kaede para que expresara sus sentimientos.

-kae, que pierdes con decirle ah?

-su amistad y si no es gay?, me va a rechazar, no Ángela, no voy a cometer esa estupidez.

-ja, acaso no viste como me miro cuando te recogí ?, parecía una leona ke me acerco a su cachorro, casi me mata!!!!.

-no lo se, yo no se que hacer…

-sigues enamorado de hanamichi???, kae de eso ya hace casi 5 años, tu no sabes nada de él, además no has tenido sino aventuras ya es hora que te des una oportunidad seria, no te parece?.

-hana, es mi tierno amor, lo mas puro, nunca le dije mis sentimientos, ahora es un bello recuerdo, me gusta Karl, me fascina!! Sus ojos Ángela, y su boca ufff...……se sonrojo al hacer esos comentarios..

-wow, estas enamorado, hazlo, dile, si no es gay pero es un buen tipo te va a aceptar como amigo, no te parece?.

-mmmmmm, si lo voy a hacer……espero no equivocarme.

-yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jajajajajajaj eso es mi kae!!!!!! Que bien, ya casi te graduas de arquitecto y con NOVIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOWWWWWWW YESSSSSSSSSSSSS.

-ANGELA!!!!CALLATE!!!!!. nada, nada impedía a Ángela hacer un escándalo de cualquier cosa, ahora bailaba y saltaba por todo el comedor de su casa, era igual a él, a su amor, a su hana.

Al siguiente día kaede buscaba infructuosamente a Karl por toda la universidad, hasta que se encontró con Gina:

-Gina, has visto a Karl?

.si, está en mi casa llegó anoche, ke anoche, a la madrugada y me despertó el muy degenerado!!!-decía con cara de malos amigos y con tremendas ojeras por no haber dormido durante toda la madrugada.

-le paso algo?- pregunto kaede angustiado.

-noooo que va, el vago ese se pego una borrachera terrible, no hizo sino llorar todo el tiempo, me desvelo y yo en parciales, grrrrrrr.

-y eso. Aun más angustiado kaede.

-el chico del que él esta enamorado parece que no es homosexual y tiene novia, pobrecito solo repetía eso, tiene novia tiene novia….y yo que pensé que tu eras su dolorcito de cabeza jijiji….

-……………..karl es gay????????????? Sorprendido abriendo sus ojos ante la impresión.

.no lo sabias????????????? hasta ayer pensé que ustedes 2 salían, que estaba enamorado de ti, no hace sino mirarte y suspirar por ti, debe ser otro chico entonces…

-ayer me recogió Ángela para cenar en su casa y Karl ni siquiera dejo que se la presentara, no se despidió de mi……….hablaba mas para si mismo que para Gina.

-…..ese es mucho imbécil!!!!!!, eres tuuuuuu, jajajajajajajajajaja, él pensó que Ángela era tu novia……..kaede, mira estas son las llaves de mi apartamento, allá esta el tonto ese en medio del llanto y la desolación , porque no vas y lo consuelas???? Si????, Gina lo miraba y ronroneaba como gatita y le hacia gestos de picos, kaede no refuto nada, tomó las llaves y salio en dirección al apto de Gina con el corazón repleto de felicidad.

Karl????....Karl????, la sala del apartamento estaba desordenada, habían 2 botellas de vodka vacías y una a medio empezar en el piso, un zapato acá y otro allá, una camisa azul oscura sobre el sofá totalmente arrugada, sus pantalones tirados en el suelo. Kaede llego a la ventana y terminó de abrir las cortinas, no escuchaba nada en el lugar.-Karl??? Donde estas??? Karlll?????- sus pasos lo llevaron al baño donde escucho la ducha pero por encima del ruido del agua escucho un llanto, era Karl, la puerta que estaba meramente ajustada dio la oportunidad a kaede de entrar, observo la figura de Karl a través de la cortina acurrucado en la tina dejando ke el agua cayera, se armo de valor y nuevamente lo llamó -Karl??- el chico en la ducha se sorprendió y se trató de parar pero al hacerlo tan rápidamente le dio un calambre en su pierna derecha y trastabilló hacia delante, arrancando la cortina, kaede reaccionó rápidamente y evito que el otro chico cayera al recibirlo en sus brazos, con cortina y agua…

-kaede!! Que haces aca??. Yo …yooo, dios que pena contigo…

-tranquilo, ven te ayudo. Cuando se enderezaron kaede pudo observar el cuerpo perfecto de Karl, le quito la cortina y se embeleso al verlo. Pudo ver una cicatriz en el flanco izquierdo del chico debajo de las costilla y otra de tamaño mediano por encima de su tetilla derecha.

-me alcanzas una toalla, por favor?

-disculpa, kaede se sorprendió y buscó con su mirada la toalla, se la alcanza y cuando el chico se la coloca lo mira a los ojos-que haces acá?- repite nuevamente ,sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-te estaba buscando y me preocupé al no verte y que no me contestabas el teléfono, me encontré con Gina y me dio las llaves , me dijo que llegaste en la madrugada totalmente ebrio….llorando.

-Gina y su bocota. Karl sale de la tina, pasa sin querer rozar siquiera a kaede y se dirige hacia la puerta del baño, cuando se gira y vuelve a mirar a kaede. Ya no tiene importancia.."amigo" , ya no…..ese amigo le duele profundamente a kaede.

-porque?. Karl baja su mirada- porque me hice ilusiones con alguien que no debía, por tonto-

-y tu se lo hiciste saber?

-no, no fue necesario, ayer lo vi con su novia, estoy enamorado de un hombre, kaede, soy homosexual.

-ya lo se.

-no te molesta?

-no

-…………..Karl se dispone a seguir a la sala cuando kaede le habla nuevamente ésta vez desde el marco de la puerta del baño.

-solo me molesta una cosa. Karl lo mira nuevamente con dolor infinito reflejado en sus ojos.

-que cosa.

-que no hayas confiado en mi.

-no es que no confiara en ti, es que ….no podía decírtelo..por que…..bueno eso ya no importa.

-Porque no me lo podías decir?. Kaede a pesar de ver el dolor en los ojos de Karl sentía una alegría verlo tan indefenso y lleno de amor y ternura al saber que sus lagrimas eran por él. Dime Karl, por que..

-carajo!!! Kaede, porque eres tu del que estoy enamorado!!, y ayer cuando te vi…con con….con ella, bueno pues yoo….ehh…….Karl se descontroló, sus hombros comenzaron a moverse producto del temblor por su llanto y su voz a entrecortarse - me enamore de ti desde que te vi…yo soyy…..un…..estúpido.

Kaede sonrió y se acercó lentamente a Karl quien con sus manos llevadas a la boca trata por todos los medios de no dejar salir ningún sollozo, al llegar a él, kaede extiende su mano derecha y le acaricia los cabellos.

-discúlpame kaede, te juro que no te voy a molestar.

-mírame.

Karl con total miedo dirige su mirada a los ojos de kaede, siente la mano en su cabeza, en su mejilla,.

-eres un tonto, yo no tengo novia, Ángela es mi mejor amiga, diría que es mi hermana, y yo ,yo también estoy loco por ti Karl, loco, me fascinas!!

Karl abre sus ojos, sus lágrimas caen y no atina a decir palabra, kaede se acerca y sus dos manos acarician el bello rostro del joven. – y al igual que tú, desde que te vi, no hago sino soñar contigo- Karl no lo puede creer, jamás se imagino que en el pasillo del apartamento de Gina, semidesnudo a duras penas con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y una resaca de padre y señor mío iba a estar con kaede y a punto de besarse.-kaede…….susurra antes de que el chico de cabellos negros se acerque y lo bese suavemente, rozan sus labios, suspiran y Karl por fin atina a subir sus brazos y acariciar la cintura de kaede.

Una de las manos de kaede pasa a la nuca de Karl y la otra se enfoca a delinear su boca.- eres hermoso!!-

-no, yo no, tu, no sabes lo que siento por ti, no sabes lo que ansiaba tenerte así de cerquita, te he soñado desde que Gina nos presentó y ayer casi …casi me muero…yo …yoo

-shhhhh, ya no mas, ya sabes , ya lo sabes, que soy tuyo karl……

El castaño no aguanto mas, hizo presión en la cintura de kaede y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, lo miro profundamente a los ojos – te amo kaede, te amo!!- y lo besó apasionadamente, se besaban, se devoraban literalmente, kaede empujo hacia la pared a Karl dejándolo a su merced, aprovechando que la tenia como apoyo se recostó en el cuerpo de Karl presionándose, sobandose mutuamente, hasta que la toalla cayó de su sitio, kaede paró en su besos y aprovechando para tomar respiración lo reparó- dios!! Eres divino, Karl!!!, en ese momento sus manos jugueteaban por todo el torso desnudo del chico y antes de tocarle su miembro, le dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente - yo también te amo Karl, te amo-. Karl, enloqueció de pasión , jadeó, gruñó, rasgó la camisa de kaede , se toquetearon mutuamente y sin saber como, llegaron al sofá, kaede se terminó de desvestir, con miradas tiernas kaede preguntó a Karl , si se deja llevar por él, Karl asintió – soy tuyo kaede, hazme lo que desees- y así fue , kaede le hizo el amor, lo preparo, lo penetro, se dijeron en susurros las noches que pasaban masturbándose imaginándose mutuamente, o en la ducha, o cuando en clases su imaginación les jugaba malas pasadas, jadeos, gritos, susurros, arañazos, ese día , tarde y noche se contaron su vida completa, que kaede era huérfano, que sabia de su homosexualidad desde los 14 años, que su primer amor era un pandillero de su colegio ( el resto no lo contó , no supo porque, pero eso era su hermoso tesoro escondido, solo a Ángela se lo contaría) que jamás le expreso sus sentimientos, que eso era pasado (supuestamente, se engañaba a si mismo rukawa), Karl también había sido pandillero, por eso sus cicatrices (vaya palito del de kaede, le gustan los pelioneros), que estuvo apunto de morir por una puñalada, que era de familia algo prestante, pero eso no le importaba mucho contarlo y que había tenido una novia y con ella se dio cuenta a sus 16 que le gustaban los hombres…. todo se valió desde ese día y durante 3 años mas, hasta que la rutina hizo de las suyas y de la pasión y el amor pasaron a la costumbre y al simple cariño del uno por el otro. Ahora kaede llevaba 1 año solo.

De algo kaede estaba seguro y como se lo había dicho a Karl en varias ocasiones, a él era el único que había amado con tanta pasión y lujuria, con ternura pero para Karl nunca fue suficiente eso.- tu nunca decías mi nombre kaede, nunca pronunciaste mi nombre en aquellos momentos que debíamos ser uno, yo se que me amabas, pero no soy el hombre de tu vida, no lo soy y eso me duele profundamente, kaede jamás entendió aquello, para Karl, kaede si era su vida, su todo, pero siempre se sintió como un "amigo amado" por parte del chico de cabellos negros, no como el "hombre de su vida" como lo sentía el Castaño hacia kaede; pasaría algún tiempo y algunas cosas en la vida de kaede para sentir aquello de lo que hablaba su amor de la universidad.

……………………………………..…..fin flashback…………………………………

(algo largo, cierto jejejejeje)

Kaede ese día llegó a la oficina unos 30 minutos antes que el resto de los ejecutivos para encontrarse con Karl y cuadrar la agenda antes de la reunión con los socios del centro comercial.

-hola kae, como te acabo de ir

.hola Karl, bien, estar viviendo en la casa de la familia de Ángela es un placer.

-me alegra, y Ángela?

-bien, esta muy bien , parece que esta haciendo muy buen trabajo.

-kae, hace cuanto que no vas a Japón?

-9 años, desde que estoy acá.

-yo siempre te pedí un viaje para Japón que lo hiciéramos los 2, porque no aprovechas que Ángela esta por allá y viajas?

-ufff..., pues no se Karl, además este proyecto,…yyy

-siempre tienes excusas, no se cual es tu razón de no ir, nunca me diste esa oportunidad de conocer tu país,

-Karl, no tengo nada allá, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

- es tu país, y tus amigos?

-con los únicos que sigo en contacto es con Mitsui y kogure y eso unas 3 veces al año por mail y por el entrenador nada mas.

-eres un desprendido, me aterras a veces.

-Karl, ya me conoces..

-no, no te conozco, pero se que en el fondo de tu corazón algo te causa pavor y miedo de regresar.

-Karl, ya basta, hemos discutido esto cientos de veces, no mas.

-ok, como tu quieras.

En ese instante ya la reunión estaba por comenzar , y kaede, si, en verdad ocultaba que su miedo radicaba en que cada vez que leía un mail de sus amigos y le relataban las cosas de su gente entre ellas sobretodo las de hanamichi, **sentía su pecho estallar ,ocultaba que durante los 2 últimos años Mitsui lo tenia al tanto de toda la vida del pelirrojo( algo raro entre ellos, hablaban mucho por msn cosa que no hicieron en la preparatoria, ahora se podría decir que eran muy buenos amigos), del divorcio de hace precisamente 4 años del pelirrojo ( curiosamente cuando él empezó con Karl), de su bebe de 5 años, de su pelea por la custodia y de lo raro de aquel divorcio, ellos no sabían la razón verdadera, solo veían el dolor y el amor aun existente en los ojos de la ex-esposa de hanamichi, saori, así se llamaba, y de una melancolía en el corazón del tensai, Mitsui le recalcaba en los mails que miles de veces habían tratado junto a kogure y yoei que abriera su corazón, lo mas cercano que el les dio por respuesta fue un -no me entenderían- y que ahora vivía en Yokohama , eso lo aterraba aun mas, por eso no se decidía a viajar, se decía a si mismo que lo suyo había sido un tierno amor de la adolescencia pero sentía la necesidad de saber todo de hanamichi, y no se aceptaba a si mismo que en su corazón quedaban cenizas de aquel fuego. Kaede era un ciego ante si mismo.**

Ángela ya tenia la dirección de hanamichi en sus manos, ese día había regresado de Tokio bastante tarde y le tocaría aguantar hasta el sábado para buscarlo, se encontraba feliz, recordó que kaede aparentemente le había dado poca importancia al asunto de que sakuragi viviera en Yokohama , pero como su gran amiga, su hermana y confidente lo conocía mejor que el mismo y sabia que hana, después de muchos años seguía siendo el talón de Aquiles de kaede y mas aun con todo lo que había hablado durante la relación que sostuvo con Karl, y los detalles de aquella cierta apatía y desapego que mostraba muchas veces kaede en su relación. Esa era la clave, así que ya estaba decidida iría a averiguar quier era el tan famoso HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, EL TENSAI, EL TENSAI DEL CORAZON DE KAEDE RUKAWA.

Pero un golpe a su puerta la despertó de su maravilloso plan.

-quien será??? Son las 9 de la noche…y porque no me avisaron, será del hotel?, quien es?

-soy yo señorita Toma Miura, su compañero.

-mierda!!! Que hace ese engendro acá!!!!mmmmm que hagoooo. Se dirige y abre la puerta. Buenas noches señor Miura.

-señorita buenas noches, que pena la hora, pero, mmm…….quería invitarla a tomar algo, que conozca la ciudad un poco mas. perdón el atrevimiento.

-ahh jejejeje gracias señor Miura…

-dígame Toma por favor, ya somos mas cercanos.

Ángela se sorprende pero no lo demuestra.-ejemmm señor Toma jejeje gracias pero acabe de llegar y ya sabe que tengo que mandar los informes para que salgan publicados mañana, muchisisismas gracias por su invitación, pero estoy llena de trabajo..

Toma Miura se desestabiliza pero no quiere asustar a su Ángela como internamente la llama, además entiende que es cierto lo que ella le dice.

-señorita, será dejarlo para otra ocasión , verdad, le gustaría mañana?

-mierda, mierda!!!! Piensa Ángela con desespero.- jajajaja claro señor Miura, ejemmm digo señor Toma, encantadísima, yo lo llamo si le parece.

-claro señorita, que descanse, y como siempre se ve bellísima.

-gracias, muy amable, buenas noches, que descanse.

Desagradable!!!! Esa es la palabra que inspira ese hombre en ella, esos ojos negros, que parecen balines donde no se ve siquiera el iris, la aterran, brillan cada vez mas cuando le hacen un recorrido exhaustivo a su cuerpo.- que impresión, creo que me compraré un gas mostaza de esos, será que el tipo es abusivo o solo mirón?, no, no creo que sea malo, no puede ser-

Ángela cierra con seguro y piensa que en la mañana hablara con el administrador del hotel para que cada vez que suba cualquiera a su cuarto antes la llamen, le parece un error aquello de haberlo dejado pasar, sin dar mas importancia se recuesta en su cama y se queda profundamente dormida. Mientras Toma Miura en su habitación da rienda suelta a su enfermiza imaginación, manoseándose imaginando a Ángela haciéndole el amor……mi angel,……… tu………….. eres………… .mi………….. angel, ahahh ……..sisisi..ahhhhhh….grrrrrrrrrr……angela…eres…..miaa….siiii…miaaa……………


	3. AUSENCIAS

**AUSENCIAS**

Sábado en la mañana, como para variar, los fines de semana se estaban convirtiendo para Hanamichi Sakuragi en un día común y silvestre , se levanta de su silla del comedor, deja el vaso en el lavaplatos, y se coloca una chaqueta negra dispuesto a salir para la oficina.

-Hanamichi!!

-yohei ¡!!! ….. Carajo!!! Me asustaste….

-te vas? No me digas que tienes trabajo…..

-siii, porque????

-quedaste de acompañarme para hacerle los arreglos al apartamento…

-mierda, se me habia olvidado……

-……suspira….tranquilo nos vemos en la noche…..

-no, espera yohei, dame hasta las 10 de la mañana, te recojo y vamos, te parece?

-Hana, si tienes trabajo , no te preocupes, yo voy solo, de veras deja así.

-nononon, soy un tonto, es que deje acumular trabajo, déjame a las 10 te paso a recoger. Hana va saliendo en ese momento y se despide con un gesto de su mano. Yohei, sigue siendo el mejor amigo de Hanamichi, pero le preocupa que desde su errado matrimonio con saori ya de eso hace 5 años, hana no halla vuelto a ser el mismo, se dejaba absorber por el trabajo, no tenia tiempo siquiera para un simple sábado en la noche tomar unos tragos con sus amigos, y lo peor aún , trataba de ocultar su secreto hacia los chicos, o por lo menos eso pensaba sakuragi, que era un secreto aunque yohei ya lo había descubierto hacia un tiempo cuando lo vio besar a un chico blanco en la puerta de su despacho, eso no le importaba , solo le dolía que no confiara en él.

Ese día yohei tendría que irse para Kawasaki donde era dueño de un apartamento, allí le iba a realizar ciertos arreglos, esas cosas no se las dejaba a terceros así que por ello le había pedido el favor a Hanamichi, lo esperaría hasta las 10 am. Yohei y Hanamichi Vivian juntos hacia poco tiempo, mientras definía su estadía yohei en Japón, se dispuso a ver televisión y esperar el regreso de hana.

-alo, hola, como estas?

-………………

-lo siento , hoy no te puedo ver, viajo para Kawasaki, estaré hasta el lunes.

-……………………

-ok, te llamo cuando regrese, adiós.

Hanamichi se sentía vacío, trataba de llenar su alma y corazón con aventuras acá y allá, nadie le llegaba a llenar realmente, lo único bueno que decía tener eran sus amigos, su hermana, su madre y su hijo, aunque se sentía como basura estar ocultando por tantos años que era homosexual, su esposa era la única que lo sabia y sin reclamos de nada le concedió el divorcio aunque él era conciente que ella lo adoraba, si, él era una basura. Cuando conoció a Saori le pareció por de mas hermosa, era alta , blanca y de cabello negro pero de sentimientos turbios, no era del todo malvada pero algo maquiavélica hasta que conoció a Hana y sintió delirar en sus brazos, se volvió su obsesión y él ; bueno, no sabia como describir el imán que ella tenía para atraerle tan profundamente .

………………………………………….flashback………………………………………

Para ese año ya Hanamichi se graduaría en derecho y ya tenia su cupo en la universidad para realizar la especialización, su hermana y madre no permitían que trabajara.

.hana, tu solo debes preocuparte por estudiar, me entiendes?

-pero mamá, me siento como un mantenido!!!!!...

-no es así, dios Hana, eres de los mejores en la facultad así que no te preocupes, eres un TENSAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Su hermana, Mina, 3 años mayor que él , publicista y que no veía ningún problema en ayudarle a su hermano y su madre con un pequeño negocio de accesorios para mujeres ubicado en el centro de la ciudad lo adoraban y con eso mas que se sostenían.

Por aquellos días había terminado a otra de las tantas novias que tuvo en la universidad (quien dijera que después de la prepa, iba a ser tan asediado por la mujeres) y conoció a Saori en una fiesta de la universidad, el impacto fue mutuo e instantáneo, ese mismo día se acostaron, para saori, el sexo con Hana era espectacular, pero algo característico en él le dolía y eran sus ojos, ausentes, lejanos, y jamás, jamás le dijo que la amaba, de un te quiero, eres mi bella, oye hermosura, oye preciosa, etc etc, no pasaba.

-mmmmmm hannna…..mas……mas……hanna …….dios!!!!!!....eres…….di..vi…no….mi hanna…. Saori en aquellos momentos trataba por todos los medios que Hanamichi la mirara a los ojos, a los 2 les encantaba el sexo, se entendían a las mil maravillas, pero ese día…….

-Hanna, te …. Te….amooo.

Se encontraban en el apartamento de saori, en su cama, ya llevaban 6 meses saliendo. Hana era un caballero, no pronunció palabras, solo se dedico a acariciarla, a enloquecerla, a hacerle el amor tiernamente, pero cuando ella, abrazada a él, hundiendo su rostro en sus pecho decidió enfrentarlo.

-hana, te pasa algo?

-no.

-te sientes mal por lo que te acabe de decir?

Hana suspiró, se enderezo sobre la almohada y tomo el rostro de saori en sus manos, con dulzura mirándola a los ojos decidió ser claro con ella.

-no saori, como me voy a sentir mal al saber que me amas.

.entonces?

-Saori, no quiero dañarte…

-algo de lo cual estoy orgullosa por amarte es que eres franco, eres tierno, eres un caballero y te rodea un halo de inocencia que me mata…dime, dime lo que sea…

Hana no sabia que decir ante tantas bellas palabras, nuevamente la abrazo con fuerza y acarició su cabeza, sus largos cabellos, su espalda, cerro sus ojos y…..

-saori, yo no te amo. Ella se estremece y trata de enderezarse pero hana lo impide con sus brazos.

-saori, espera, aun no te amo, eso no significa que no me llegue a enamorar de ti, yo, yoo, ……….no se que es estar enamorado…una vez pensé que lo estaba pero esa persona estaba lejos de mi, además, se salía de mis manos ese sentimiento y me recrimine bastante por él …

-a que….a que te….refieres..?

-saori,…..es un secreto espero que asi lo respetes…..

-hana, yo te respeto como hombre e individuo ante todo.

-…………..era…..un….era un hombre.

No fue tanto el impacto que recibió saori, algo sospechaba, pero una luz en su mente le brindo tal vez la oportunidad que él se enamorara de ella, además solo había sido un hombre, él no había tenido ninguna otra relación de ese tipo, así que tenia todo a su favor.

-y él lo sabe?

-no, no te sorprende?

-no, hana, en la adolescencia es normal tener esas confusiones, tal vez si fue amor, cariño o simple admiración.

-saori. No lo se, creí morir cuando él se fue, pero con los años no supe mas de él y ahora es un recuerdo, pero me recrimine, es un hombre, por dios!!!!!!!

-Hana, y……tuu….has …mmmmmm

-yo que

-………………..

-si he estado con otros hombres?

-…………si. Apenada ante esa pregunta.

-no.

-él es el único hombre por el que me he sentido atraído.

-…….y el ……..donde esta?

-en estados unidos.

-mmmm……..hana…. ella acerca su rostro al de Hanamichi, lo acaricia con su delgados dedos y lo besa sutilmente en la boca.-hana, dame la oportunidad de enamorarte, de ser yo el amor de tu vida…

-saori…yoo……..

-intentémoslo, te juro que te voy a hacer feliz, yo te adoro…dame esa oportunidad.

Hana sonríe conmovido por aquellos ojos y en ese momento sin saberlo da respuesta ante aquella suplica y que tiempo después pesaría sobre sus hombros como un gran error.

-saori, yo…..si…intentémoslo…..eres hermosa….

Cuando los amigos de Hana conocieron a Saori una chanza y a la vez una verdad que traía mas de fondo sorprendió a sakuragi.

-oye yohei- decía Mitsui-que linda es, no te parece?

-si, bellísima, espero que no sea otra mas, me parece que ella lo quiere mucho..

-si, …me dirás que estoy loco…jejejejejeje

-que, cuéntame……que me quieres decir….

-………….no se te parece a Rukawa? Bueno quiero decir …….tiene ese halo zorruno…

-que????? Oye Mitsui que imaginación tienes….mmmmmmmmm….pero no estas del todo equivocado, si, si se parece, es alta, delgada y mírale los cabellos negros como los de Rukawa….oye, no me había dado cuenta…….

-ustedes que hacen ahí susurrando. Preguntaba Hana

.jejeje nada nada, observando a tu novia.

-que les pasa, cuenten, yo los conozco, que les pasa.

-nada, nadaaaaa

-que LES PASA….

-que nada hana.

-desgraciados los voy a hacer hablar!!!!!!!. Ya yohei y Mitsui conocían muy bien los métodos de Hanamichi para sacar información así que Mitsui abrió la bocota para no sufrir uno de sus famoso golpes.-ok, ok,…….tontadas, imagínate le estaba diciendo a yohei que saori es hermosa, jajajaj y que hasta tiene ese aire zorruno…jajaja que tonto verdad?..jajajaja, se me pareció a Rukawa en versión femenina jajaja………….

Mitsui y yohei se miraban entre si al ver la reacción que tomó Hanamichi en ese instante, como si un baldado de agua fría le halla caído encima, lo dejo perplejo, solo su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, los recuerdos de Rukawa, todos en su mas fino detalle le llegaron a su mente y las respuestas que el había pedido estaban allí, de un momento a otro sus preguntas estaban resueltas, sin mas rodeo, allí estaban, había amado profundamente a Kaede Rukawa y en cada una de sus aventuras buscaba algo parecido a esos recuerdos, a su olor, a sus ojos, a su piel, a sus cabellos, ….por dios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que estaba haciendo!!!!!! Estaba utilizando a Saori, si, era parecida, sus ojos no eran azules pero si profundamente negros, su piel blanca y sus cabellos negros…..ohhh dios!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que había hecho y porque hoy, precisamente se daba cuenta de eso, hoy!!!!!!!! Cuando Saori le confirmaba que estaba en embarazo, hoy!!! Hoy!!!!!! HOYYY!!!! MALDICIÓN ¡!!! Porque no hace un mes, porque hoy!!!!!!!.

Desde aquel día, Hanamichi no se perdonó a si mismo, saori se estaba sacrificando y tendrían un bebe, así que él también se sacrificaría y la haría feliz y para su hijo ahí él estaría, decidió en aquel momento casarse con Saori, sin darse cuenta que aquello no soportaría mucho tiempo, aquellas bases tan débiles para construir ese matrimonio se vendrían abajo en muy poco tiempo y aplastarían a Hanamichi.

Solo pudo soportar un año aquel matrimonio, no por saori, su fuerza de voluntad y su amor por Hanamichi hicieron lo posible por mantener aquella relación pero para Sakuragi el engañar de esa manera a Saori y a su propio hijo no tenia nombre, se recriminaba internamente, se maldecía por no darse cuenta años atrás y buscar a Rukawa, descubrir sus sentimientos, asi fuera para que el zorro apestoso lo golpeara, no importaba, pero su amargura se fue trasformando en rechazo hacia todo lo de saori, no la tocaba, no le hacia el amor, solo la miraba con tristeza y ella le suplicaba por un poco de afecto, asi, poco a poco se rebajo hasta el punto de empezar a ver otros hombres con lascivia, siempre con un perfil determinado, hombres parecidos a su Kaede Rukawa, los utilizaba, tenia sexo con ellos, pero los botaba como trapos viejos, así paso un año donde no sabia quien era él, hasta que decidió parar por respeto a si mismo.

……………………………………….fin flashbacks…………………………………….

Saori era conocedora de todo aquello, lo seguía amando a pesar del tiempo, era consciente que su Hana era excelente padre, pero su parte egoísta no permitiría jamás que algún hombre se le acercara, se sentía feliz de ver a Sakuragi vivir solo, que en su afán de encontrar a ese alguien parecido a aquel hombre jamás llegaría, ahora que estaba solo pasaba mas tiempo en su casa con la excusa de llevar su hijo, así no la tocara para ella era suficiente el amor que veía en sus ojos hacia su hijo y el respeto y la admiración que le prodigaba a su ex esposa, de algo si estaba segura, que el primer hombre que llamara la atención de su Hanamichi, ella se encargaría de alejarlo y esa ahora era su consigna de vida, seria solo para ella y el tiempo le daría la razón; por mera soledad se aseguraría que Sakuragi regresara a ella.

Diablos!!!que cantidad de papeles, pero en fin, ese era su trabajo, Hana como abogado especialista en Derecho urbanístico, tenia varios casos de inmobiliarias , sucesiones etc etc ( que cosas y Kaede es arquitecto jejejeje ;-)) y tenia varios proyectos en manos, el ultimo año había sido muy fructífero para el bufete asi que buenos trabajos no le faltaba pero estaba exhausto, iba a provechar su ida a Kawasaki para descansar un poco, cuando se encontraba en aquellas meditaciones tocaron a la puerta…toc toc. Hana en aquel momento no respondió, no recordaba que hoy estaba solo en el despacho, no habia secretarias, asi que totalmente perezoso y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la puerta

-siga Por favor- Dios!! No quiero mas trabajo, porque vine porque vine?????-pensaba hana.

-buenos días….hmmm

-buenos dias, en que puedo servirle?

-mmmm, estoy buscando al señor Hanamichi Sakuragi

- mucho gusto, con quien tengo el placer?. Hana se inclina ante aquella diminuta chica que tiene frente a él.

-…….ahhhhhh………tu eres Hanamichi???. El pelirrojo la mira sorprendido por aquella familiaridad con que lo trata y solo atina a parpadear y observar aquella occidental tan linda.

Ángela al darse cuenta de su error se disculpa y hace una ligera reverencia.-Disculpe, jejje mi nombre es Ángela González, es que aun no me acostumbro a su forma de saludar, jejejeje

Hana ríe abiertamente ante aquella sonrisa tan linda, y piensa sin equivocarse que aquella Ángela es muy agradable e inmediatamente le tiende su mano a la manera occidental y ella corresponde con un cálido apretón.

-parece que me conoce?

-nop, pero si se quien es

-¿??? Por favor. Sigua tome asiento, en que le puedo ayudar.

Ángela no dejaba de repararlo, woowwwwwww que hombre tan atractivo, altísimo, no cree equivocarse en cuanto a su estatura- es un poco mas alto que kae!!!, dios que guapo es???, será gay?, y si lo es, que pasa en este mundo que todos estos especimenes tan hermosos son del otro bando!!!!!!, que manos!!!!.......ahhhhhhhhhhh que trasero!!!!!!!!!!!!!......que ojos tan hermosos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O diosssssss me estoy enamorando!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con razón kae se enamoro de este hombrote, con ese cuerpo de infarto, kae, tiene muyyyyy pero muyyyy buen gusto…….como huele de ricooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y que cabelloo…….además se ve que es buen chico, su mirada que linda, tan fresca, pero esta triste……………………………………………………………………………………..-

-señorita?????- preguntaba sakuragi al ver a aquella chica con la mandibula caida y a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal.

-ay que pena..jejejejeje…mas sonrojada que un tomate.-quería conocerlo desde hace mucho.

-ah siii, y eso porque señorita- Hana tomaba un café recién preparado, disfrutaba de su aroma y

-usted es amigo de mi mejor amigo jejeje desde hace años , desde la preparatoria.

-si???? . hana deja su café a un lado y se inclina mas sobre la mesa para observar mejor a aquella chica.- de quien habla señorita??.

-espero que lo recuerde, se trata de Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa.

-………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-señor sakuragi??? Esta bien??? Señor sakuragi???

Hana sintió que el mundo se le movía a sus pies, un frío recorrió su cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron completamente y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, después de unos largos segundos bajo la mirada y trago saliva, no lo podía creer, Rukawa, Rukawa, Rukawa, Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, Kaede, oh diosssssssss, Kaede, mi zorro….no se dio cuenta cuando Ángela estaba a su lado y le miraba a los ojos tomándole de su muñeca para sentir su pulso.-señor sakuragi….dios esta bien…por favor hábleme……..

-discu …discuul…discupeme…yo….yo……..

-dios!!! Una jarra, una jarra de agua donde hay????............ah un baño, señor sakuragi ya le traigo un vaso de agua. Ángela tomo la taza con café y lo boto en el lavamanos y al no ver alguna jarra de agua se decidió por tomar agua del grifo.

-señor sakuragi, por favor tome algo de agua.

Hana atinó a tomar la taza y a dirigirla a sus labios, después de 2 pequeños sorbos, suspiró y por fin con algo de conciencia miro a Ángela a los ojos.

-tu eres su amiga?

-sip.

-el zorro nunca tuvo amigas mujeres.

-en serio????? Pues ya somos amigos hace 8 años., es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano y mascota de mi hermana jejejejje, reia recordando como Sofía molestaba a Kaede

-mascota????-Hana se imagino a su zorrito como un peluche con orejitas y los ojitos brillantes .-jejejejejejejeje se debe ver divino…jejeje

Ángela percibió en aquellas palabras amor, si, era amor, que bien!!! Que felicidad!!!!!!.

-sip, es su mascota, mi hermana y yo lo adoramos parece como nuestra mascota, a veces pienso que abusamos de él, jijijijiji.

Hana suspira y aun mas tranquilo le pide a Ángela que tome asiento nuevamente.

-y él, como esta?

-bien, trabaja mucho, esta viviendo en estados unidos.

-y usted como es que esta por acá?.-hana ya se sentía mas en confianza con aquella chica.

-soy corresponsal de un importante diario en estados unidos y da la casualidad que voy a vivir 6 meses en Japón .

-mmmmmmmm, bueno, jejejej. hana toma aire, suspira como si el oxigeno con aquella noticia se le haya hecho mas dulce pero a la vez mas escaso.

-señor sakuragi, mi Kae no tiene ni idea que yo lo estaba buscando, él me ha hablado mucho de usted, pero prácticamente me prohibió buscarlo.

-………mi kae????......se deja decir asi???? Que raro por parte del zorro y le ha hablado mucho de mi?????.....y porque le prohibió buscarme???...no entiendo..

-vengo a hacer algo que sé de sobra que nunca Kaede hará, así que voy a darle un empujoncito. Je.

-de que se trata. Hana ya estaba mas que nervioso.

-mmmmmm, bueno voy a ser directa, señor sakuragi, mmmm mi kae lo adora, desde siempre, siempre ha estado enamorado de usted.

-QUE???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! el pobre Hana casi se ahoga con otro sorbo de agua, no podia parar de toser y su cara roja comenzó a virar a tonos azulados.

-mierda!!!! . soltó Ángela esta vez- discúlpeme, discúlpeme….

- ………………..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……cof ……tranqui………..tranqui…cof…….tranquila…. cof cof….señorita Ángela…cof cof…….tranquila, ya …estoyy…bien……

-señor sakuragi, discúlpeme, yo y mi bocota, siempre la embarro, discúlpeme.

Aquello era típico en Ángela, hablaba de mas, siempre, era demasiado sincera……ahora no sabia que hacer, había arruinado todo su avance con Hanamichi en aquel momento.

-me va a matar señorita, con tanta noticia. Sus manos temblaban, su corazon estaba a mil, JAMAS, NUNCA!!!!!! SE ESPERO ESTO, KAEDE ENAMORADO DE ÉL??? DESDE CUANDO???

-dígame Ángela porque esta tan segura de esto.

-desde que conozco a kaede ha sido un hombre solitario, muy reservado-

-si, el fue siempre asi.

-ahora es parte de mi familia, mis padres lo adoran y mi hermana se muere por él, yo lo adoro, ha sido mi apoyo en momentos difíciles y bueno él cuenta con nosotros.

-me alegra que El zorro apestoso no este solo, me alegra mucho. Ahora el pelirrojo era golpeado por los recuerdos, lejanos tristes y alegres, recuerdos de su zorro.- angela y el…mmmm el….esta con alguien?

-…nop, está solo, jejejejejeje,, señor sakuragi, …….

-bueno, dime Hanamichi, ya que parece que me conoces mejor que yo mismo, y a kaede por supuesto.

-jajajajaja, gracias…Hanamichi, jajajaja dime Ángela entonces, si eres el amor de Kaede, pues serás también mi amigo, jejejejeje.

-por dios Ángela, si que eres directa jajajajajajajajaja. Desde aquel momento al igual que con Kaede, Ángela sintió confianza, cariño, respeto, sí, se sentía cómoda con ese hombre apenas conocido, y al cual le abrió su corazón y el de Kaede así éste no estuviera allí. Su ausencia era en cuerpo pero su alma y su corazón siempre estuvieron con su pelirrojo.


	4. VERDADERA AMISTAD

**VERDADERA AMISTAD**

esa es la historia Hanamichi, esa es la historia de mi kae, su ex pareja siempre sintió la sombra de algo pero Kae nunca fue capas de decirle la verdad, y pues, Kaede siempre ha estado muy pendiente de ti.

-de mi???

Si, el sabe de ti, creo por un amigo mutuo se mantienen en contacto.

Mmmmm, se que Mitsui y Kogure hace un tiempo conversan con él, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan cercanos; y por su preocupación ….no lo creo , jejeje, si fuera así realmente tendría los suficientes pantalones para decirme la verdad.

Hanamichi y tu los tienes?

Como?. Ángela sorprende con esa pregunta al pelirrojo. Hasta el momento no le había ni siquiera dicho a Ángela que el también era gay.

Yo??? Jjajajajajajaja pantalones de que Ángela, yo no tengo nada que decir, lo único que le podría contar es de mi matrimonio , un total fracaso.

Yo no pensaría lo mismo, tu tampoco has sido honesto. Lo quieres, verdad?

¿????? Ángela, ni siquiera te he dicho si soy gay o no.

A como reaccionaste cuando mencione su nombre fue suficiente para mi, y mas aun confirme cuando me preguntaste sobre sus relaciones o si estaba con alguien.

Dios mujer, no deberías ser periodista, deberías ser sicóloga o doctora corazón, jajajajaja. Ángela sonríe pero mira que en los ojos de aquel bello pelirrojo una nube de tristeza aparece.

Hana se levanta de su silla, mira la calle a través de los ventanales y suspira, es increíble como aquella mujer en casi 2 horas sabia prácticamente todo de su vida, una desconocida que adoraba a un lejano Kaede, la vida era extraña, y hoy era un día realmente extraño, con una chica extraña , hermosa y de gran corazón.

Ángela, he sido un tonto durante muchos años, traté de sostener un matrimonio por el amor a mi hijo, y obviamente porque estaba seguro que mi amor no era retribuido, he sido un cobarde con respecto a mi mismo, le he fallado a mis amigos, a mi mejor amigo al no contarles lo que realmente soy, a mi madre , a mi hermana, solo mi ex esposa sin ningún reproche me ha aceptado, algo que ni yo he sido capas, lo peor es que antes de casarme con saori, supe que la estaba utilizando, antes del matrimonio ella estaba embarazada y pensé que con el amor de ella y la presencia de mi niño borraría el amor que sentía por Kaede. No aguante me derrumbé y me convertí en un desgraciado, me estaba perdiendo pero al final tomé como alternativa quedarme solo y brindarle todo mi apoyo a mi hijo, a mi familia y a mis amigos, no logré llenar el vacio de Kaede pero no por eso arrastraría a mi familia.

Estas equivocado.

Como?

Si, tu no tienes porque auto flagelarte, si tus amigos y tu familia te quieren obviamente te respetan y te van a respetar, Hanamichi, tu eres hermoso, si, tienes un hijo, y parece que tu ex esposa es adorable, te ama, pero porque te vas a negar la posibilidad de amar y ser amado como tu eres realmente. Dimelo.

Por temor, temor al rechazo y porque fui un desgraciado con saori.

No, asi no son las cosas, son errores, ok, ese fue un error, pero al fin de cuentas eso se resolvió, te has divorciado, al único que has hecho daño es a ti mismo, ocultándote y lastimándote, reacciona!!! Por algo la vida me trajo acá, a esta ciudad y a decirte que al otro lado del mundo tu amor esta ahí, intacto. Ansioso por ti, cuidándote.

Ok, te entiendo pero son cosas del destino, y si Kaede no sintiera nada por mi, si esos últimos días que estuvimos tan cercanos después de mi lesión para él se hayan borrado, si el no fuera gay y yo fuera el único enamorado acá?, si el estuviese con otro hombre al que ama, o casado y con familia…..dime…..

Si fuera así, te diría lo mismo, que no te lastimes a ti mismo, que eres un ser bellísimo y que con el apoyo de la gente que te ama, encontrarías al ser que te complementara, porque eres único, y si, como tú dices, son cosas del destino, de una vida extraña , y 9 años después Kaede sigue igual o mas enamorado de ti, así no te haya visto durante todo este tiempo, esos días juntos después de tu lesión y que él haya partido para estados unidos fueron suficientes para que tu hallas llegado a su alma y a su corazón.

No me estas mintiendo verdad?

Como se te ocurre, ja, si que eres terco, bien me lo dijo kae.

Eso te dijo ese zorro?

Si, jajajajajajaja, oye nunca me había dado cuenta que de veras parece un zorro.

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Hana explota al ver aquel comentario, increíblemente aquella diminuta mujer en poquísimo tiempo le había robado el corazón y aparte le había quitado un peso de encima que llevara hasta aquel momento, pero tendría que armarse de mucho valor para decirles a todos la verdad, no seria tan fácil, pero ya era un paso, un paso inmenso aquella conversación con Ángela

en ese momento Hanamichi dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared y vio las 10:06 am, ya tenia hambre y quería ir a comer algo de onces, hasta quee. Recordó……..

Diablos!!!!! Yohei!!!!!!

Que??? Que pasa??? Te interrumpí algo???

Quedé de recoger a mi amigo, salimos para Kawasaki…

Oh Hanamichi, discúlpame ,ha sido mi culpa.

No no digas eso, lo voy a llamar………yohei? Hola, estas en la casa??? Si??? Espérame ya salgo para allá, no ,no espérame, te voy a presentar a una amiga, espérame. ok, ya nos vemos.

¿???? Una amiga?

Si,tu, tienes algo que hacer? Este fin de semana?

……….nop………pero no te preocupes por mi, no te voy a incomodar…………

Como dices eso, yohei es mi mejor amigo y vamos a hacer unos arreglos en su apartamento, vamos a ir y tal vez vayan mas tarde Kogure y su esposa Ayako, todos somos amigos hace mucho tiempo, o te doy desconfianza?

Nop, para nada , tienes una hermosa mirada y me siento como si estuviera con Kae, me inspiras lo mismo que él.

Entonces que dices, vamos? Aprovecha, llevas muy poco días en Japón y así te podré mostrar mas de la ciudad y sus alrededores, vas a estar como en familia, que dices.

………..ok, vamos…pero …no tengo ropa…

Tu hotel queda lejos?

No, a 3 cuadras.

Bien, vamos, te espero y salimos para mi casa

Y tu amigo?

Ja, ya le pique la curiosidad cuando le dije que tenia una amiga, asi se haga de noche me va a esperar, jajajajjajja

Jajajajaj, pobrecito, vamos para no hacerlo esperar tanto.

Ok.

Hana y Ángela llegaron a la casa de éste tras media hora de tardanza y así como lo dijera Hanamichi, la curiosidad de Yohei por aquella "amiga" que le presentaría pudo más que su afán por llegar a su apartamento.

estoy…..estamos en casa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejejejeje. Dice Hana quitándose sus zapatos.

YOHEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CARAJO DONDE ESTAS????.

Hola hana.

Hanamichi se queda atónito al ver aquel atractivo hombre frente a él con tremenda pinta de ejecutivo dispuesto a una salida de sábado en la noche, pantalón azul oscuro casi negro y camisa de manga corta de color vino, estaba de infarto.

Wowwww….yohei…..es que vas para un desfile o que???......hana se burlaba queriendo achicopalar a aquel chico que habia quedado sembrado en el umbral de la sala al ver a Ángela, claro que ésta no se quedaba corta ante la impresión que el amigo de sakuragi estaba causando en la castaña, ninguno de los 2 daba importancia a las reacciones del pelirrojo.

Que linda!!!!!!, sus ojos, que color, que linda………y …y…..y….suu..….cuerpo…..dios que…mu…mu….mujer…….El pobre yohei ya tenia hemorragia-derrame nasal viendo los atributos tan lindos de que aquella chica.

…….que lindo!!!!!, como le quedan de bien esos pantalones!!!!, que mirada tan linda!!!! Ahhhh sus labios…..que chicoo……que no sea gay, dios, que no sea gay, que no sea gay, por favor, no puede ser que todos los buenotes de Japón sean gay…que no sea gay, que no sea gay………….que trasero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!. ( tiene delirios con los traseros..jeje)

La pobre de Ángela ya estaba a punto de ahogarse es su propio baba viendo el cuerpazo de Yohei y aun mas ver cierto sonrojo y temblor en el chico.

Yohei, te presento a Ángela.

Ángela, mi mejor amigo, Yohei Mito.

Ehhhhhh mu… mucho gusto…..

No sabían que hacer, inclinación, dar la mano, dar la mano , inclinación, tocarse el cabello, tartamudear, derrame nasal y mas babas….

Yohei, Ángela es la mejor amiga de Rukawa, imagínate.

Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rukawa tiene amigas mujeres?? Desde cuando es tan sociable???? - pero tiene buen gusto el desgraciado…grrrrrr…..que suerte siempre …maldito-pensaba yohei.

Jajajajaja yo también dije lo mismo.

Señorita Ángela….yyy..de…des…desde cuando son amigos?

Ehhh …..jejejejjejjee…hace 9 años….ehh…jejejejeje.

hay algo que decir , y es que Ángela cuando se sentía bastante nerviosa no dejaba de reírse, así que esta no iba a ser la excepción .

Bueno chicos, creo que debemos irnos, no crees Yohei? En el camino te contaré como llegó Ángela hasta acá.

…………ehhhhhhhh…………Ok, vamos………….-que linda!!!!!!!!!!!!……………….

Y Kogure, lo llamaste?

………..ehhhhhhhhh………… ah………Si, llegan en la noche con Ayako y Mitsui ………-que linda!!!!!!!!!!!!!………………………

.

Ángela, vas a conocer a toda nuestra gallada asi que no vas a tener tiempo de aburrirte. No es asi yohei?

………………..ehhhh????? a sii si……………………….-que linda!!!!!!!!!!!!....

Jejejejejejejejeje si si jejejejejejejejejeje - como me voy a aburrir con éste portento de hombre, cálmate Ángela deja de reírte, diablos!!!!! CALMATE!!!- Ángela no escuchaba ni entendía solo observaba embelesada.-jejejejejejejejjjejeje…………-que guapo…………………………………….

Será que este par no me inundaran el carro entre tanta baba? ……… pensaba el pobre de hana. YOHEI!!!!!!! Que si manejas tu o manejo yo?????...YOHEIIII!!!!!. creo que voy a manejar yo, o si no ,nos estrellaremos…..jejejejejejejejeje…….algo me dice que estos 2 se van a entender muyyyyyyyyy biennnnn jejejejejejejejeje

………………ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………que linda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.........................ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jejejejejejeje…….jejejejejeje……………..jejjejejejejejeje…………………..que guapote!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....................jejejejejejejejeje………………………

Durante el viaje el único que hablo y hasta por los codos fue Hana, ni Yohei , ni Ángela atinaban a nada de la conversación ,apenas lo básico de cómo la castaña estaba allí y como era su relación con el kitsune, ya en la noche Kogure, Ayako y Mitsui con su nueva novia hacían acto de presencia en el apartamento de Yohei.

Aquel fin de semana fue fenomenal para todos lo amigos , celebraron el cumpleaños de Ayako, hablaron de todos sus pormenores en aquellos días, indagaron a Ángela de su vida y del kitsune, pero por parte de Mitsui había algo que estaba sospechando, ataba cabos en cuanto al interés de Kaede por la vida de Sakuragi y la presencia de Ángela le confirmaba ciertas ideas que tenia desde hacia algunos meses y confirmaba aun mas las reacciones de Hanamichi, si, ya sabia, ya lo entendía todo, todo cuadraba perfectamente y en ese instante le invadió una furia hacia sakuragi indescriptible, no por saber que su amigo fuera homosexual, si no por su falta de confianza en honor a aquellos años de amistad.

Michi-que te pasa-

Buf…….nada Yohei, nada-

A ver, que te pasa, habla michi.

Kogure, no se te hace raro que Ángela haya llegado directamente buscando a Sakuragi?

Raro, pues no se….mmmmm, Rukawa le ha hablado de todos nosotros, ademas tu y yo hace tiempos conversamos con él.

Por eso Kogure, si es así, Ángela debió llegar donde cualquiera de nosotros, no crees?, no donde hana………………….

Habla claro michi.

Yohei, tu eres su mejor amigo, me refiero que lo conoces mucho antes que nosotros, imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Michi, soy su amigo y por eso respeto su vida, no me voy a meter donde no me han llamado..

Buff,………..es un imbécil, que le pasa, porque no nos contó..

Asi que ya entendiste?

Yu lo sabias , no es así Yohei?

Si, pero no por su boca, me di cuenta por casualidad.

Y no te duele, no te duele que no nos haya contado?

Si mucho, ahora con la presencia de Ángela entendiendo mejor muchas cosas, me duele mucho, se supone que somos como hermanos…

Si, je……Ayako desde que conoció a Saori me comento ciertas ideas que tenia con respecto a hana, pero chicos, sí, está mal que lo haya ocultado, pero no creen que ha sufrido mucho?

Por imbécil !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Estalló Mitsui. Que le pasa???pensó que lo íbamos a juzgar???pensó que le íbamos a dejar de hablar???? Definitivamente es un torpe, un imbecil……grrrrrrrr.

No lo se chicos, saori sabe todo aquello y algo me dice que se ha aprovechado de esa información, que ha utilizado ese "secreto" de hana para retenerlo de cierta manera.

Si Yohei, opino lo mismo, la única que ha sacado provecho de todo esto ha sido saori, no han visto que cada vez aparece mas en la casa de hana con la excusa de llevar a Tomi?.

Si, es una calculadora, manipuladora…..

Sip, Yohei, michi, pero Ángela me parece que esta en la misma situación que nosotros con respecto al zorro ese, asi que deberíamos cuadrar algo, no se, hacer un plan para que estos dos se encuentren? No creen?, ya es justo que hana sea feliz, el nos ha ayudado mucho, ahora es nuestro turno.

Si, me parece, el imbécil ese, es un completo bruto y necesita un empujoncito, así que tenemos que cuadrar todo con Ángela, Yohei porque no te encargas de eso?, Kogure y yo estaremos ocupados esta semana, cambiamos algunos turnos en la clínica y para estos días los vamos a reponer así que cuadra con Ángela, te parece?

………….ehhhhhhhhhhh………ahhhhhhhhhh ,,, si si……yooo yo…yoo cuadro ..con …ella…

Que te pasa?.....................mierda!!!!!!!!!!! te gusta angela????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esto ultimo que exclamo Mitsui se escucho en todo el apartamento, bueno si, desde ese momento nadie iría a negar la atracción de aquellos 2 así que para michi y para Kogure se duplicaría la labor: yohei-angela y torpe-zorro. Bastante trabajo, bastante, pero ya tendrían otra ayudante en aquella labor, Ayako, que para nada se sorprendió de los gustos de Hana.

pues chicos,……….mmmm jejejej no voy a negar que nuestro hana tiene muy buen gusto, Rukawa es un bombón………

amor!!!! Como asi???? Es que te gusta mucho o qué el zorro ese????

Mi vida nooo, pero no estoy ciega, Rukawa toda la vida fue un bombón, jejejej pero al único que adoro es a ti mi amorcito……..mua mua….

Que pereza tanto arrumaco……

Espera y veras michi, el día que te enamores y espera y veras……………..

Nooo mi querida Ayako, yo JAMAS me voy a enamorar, JAMAS…..

Ni digas eso michi, míranos a Ayako y a mi, yo que pensé que Riota y ella iban a estar juntos y la vida me la dio a mí como esposa, y mira ahí esta no mas , jejejejejeje esos 2 , cual de ellos esta mas rojo…..hacen linda pareja no les parece?

Si mi vida, Ángela es divina me cayo súper bien, y por lo que veo se va a entender muy bien con Yohei, mirarlos…jejejejejejejejeje.

En el balcón que daba a la calle se encontraba un distraído hana, pensando en todo lo ocurrido durante aquel fin de semana, ya quedaban pocos horas allí en el apartamento de Yohei y regresarían a la ciudad nuevamente, reflexionaba en aquellos años de silencio, el tiempo perdido, el amor de Rukawa, recordó los días de preparatoria y sonrió con tristeza, deseaba regresar el tiempo…….quien creyera que en solo esos 2 días se había enterado de tantas cosas y que en solo esos 2 días había tomado la decisión de contarle a sus amigos y a su familia aquellos sentimientos que negó contar durante muchos años, ya era hora , de enfrentarse a si mismo y a sus miedos……………..así que lo haría, en ese instante….entró a la sala…….

Chicos, ejemmm, por favor, todos acá quiero hablar con ustedes.

Hana, que pasa …

Ángela y Yohei se miraron, comprendieron y con una sonrisa cómplice se sentaron a escuchar hablar al pelirrojo.

Chicos, ejemmm buenoo, ehhhh quiero contarles algo que hace mucho tiempo o bueno un secreto por el que tuve mucho miedo.

Secreto?? Habla pues- agregaba Mitsui con coraje en su voz.

Shhhh michi, deja que hable- lo apaciguaba Kogure.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, chicos, antes que nada quiero pedirles perdón, perdón por no ser honesto con ustedes, perdón por ocultarles mi verdad y perdón por ser un cobarde……

Hana miraba cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos, y en ellos con un brillo de sinceridad y cariño lo incitaban a seguir, ninguno interrumpió.

Hace mucho tiempo, desde la prepa……

Hanamichi, no creo que sea necesario …dinos ya que te pasa!. Mitsui estaba a punto de reventársele la yugular.

Hana, continua por favor. Reprendía Kogure mirando con furor a Mitsui por su falta de delicadeza.

No, es cierto, yo yo, chicos; desde hace años me di cuenta , descubrí que soy homosexual y……..que estoy enamorado de……

Si si si… Del zorro apestoso!!!. Reventó Mitsui.

MITSUI!!!!!!. Kogure, Yohei, Ayako y Ángela. Dios ¡!!! Porque el michi aquel era tan detestable en ciertos momentos.

Que! Que! Co…co…co…como…asiiii yo…ustedes….como…es que….michi…como…sabes……

Tu eres el único bruto que no se entera de nada, hana desde hace un tiempo tenia mis sospechas , además Rukawa siempre ha estado muy interesado en ti y tu , bueno ya sabes lo que pienso de saori y su parecido, y tu soledad, y ver a Ángela acá, bueno, no soy tan bruto como tu!!!!!!!!!!!!! Até cabos y acá esta, si que eres un BRUTO!!!!

Si hana, ya lo sabemos, pero no te reprochamos por eso, si no por tu falta de confianza, eso si nos duele.

Yohei, hablaba con un hilo de voz, realmente le dolía aquello y sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, bajó su mirada y sintió una mano acariciar su hombro derecho, era Ángela , su suave toque, sus hermosos ojos y su calida sonrisa borro de un tajo aquel sentimiento.

Chicos, yo….yo…utilicé a saori, mi hijo…yoo……pensé que si daba tiempo al tiempo me enamoraría de ella, pero jamás pasó eso, mi hijo, dios!!!!! ….y ocultarles a ustedes……………perdónenme….

Hana no pudo mas, estallo en llanto y al sentir el abrazo tierno de Ayako desahogo todo su dolor.

Mi hana, tu si eres un torpe, como vas a creer que nosotros te íbamos a dar la espalda por esto, siempre vas a contar con nosotros, ok? . para todo , somos tus amigos.

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer, la miro a los ojos, y ella con sus manos le seco sus lágrimas, le dio un cálida beso abrazándolo con ternura infinita.

Además,- Ayako se acerco aun mas a hana- quieres que te cuente algo?.

Aja…

Tienes muy buen gusto…..Rukawa es un bombonzote!!!!

Ayako, te escuché!!............jajaja……….hana te queremos mucho, jamás nos vuelvas a apartar de tu vida.

Kogure….yo…..

Sakuragi, en la vida , JAMAS, des por sentado algo en nosotros, solo tienes que saber que nuestra amistad y te aseguro aun mas, el amor de tu hermana y tu madre estarán siempre acá, lo entiendes???y te aceptamos como eres…

Michi, michito….gracias…

No me digas michito, ni nada….pervertido…….yo se que soy hermoso, pero a mi me gustan las mujeres, por ejemplo tu hermana es muy linda…y esta como qui….

Vuelve y juega, ya el pobre Mitsui tenia tremendo chichón en su frente, con aquello quedaba claro que ni se le ocurriera cruzársele en el camino a mina porque se las vería con el.

Pero hanita, quedaríamos mas en familia..

NI SE TE OCURRA DESGRACIADO TOCARLA, AQUI EL UNICO PERVERTIDO ERES TU, o me vas a decir que no tienes novia..ahhh y no me digas hanita, respeta!!!!!!

Hana.

Hana!!!!!!!!

Dime yohei.

Lo único de todo esto que no me gusta es saori.

Como???, Yohei al contrario, saori ha sido un apoyo mio…

No hana, abre los ojos, ella te ha manipulado, acaso no crees que si te quisiera ver feliz y conociéndonos a nosotros no te hubiese apoyado a que nos contaras????, no se, pero ese repentino regreso a tu casa y sobornándote con Tomi, no se…no me gusta.

Yohei, saori nunca ha sido santo de tu devoción pero no es como lo piensas.

Ok, pero analízalo, no se, ella no me termina de convencer…solo piénsalo, obsérvala.

Si hana, ya sabes ahora que llegamos a este punto , analizalo todo y ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

Gracias Kogure, chicos, gracias y gracias a ti Ángela.

…yo??????????...........

Si, tu llegada ha sido como un huracán. Jejeje. Revoluciono todo.

………….eh jejejejejeje……

Haces honor a tu nombre eres como un ángel, el ángel de Kaede y ahora de hana o no???.

Increíble, era la primera vez que Yohei hablaba si titubear mirando a Ángela quien se encontraba con su hermoso rostro sonrojado.

Y el tuyo, o no Yohei??...con cara de pervertido Mitsui miraba a éste.

Eres un DESGRACIADO MITSUI!!!!!! SI HANA NO TE ACABA LO VOY A HACER YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mientras Yohei correteaba a Mitsui por todo el apartamento, Kogure, Ayako y Ángela abrazaban calidamente a hana.

Chicos, gracias, por su apoyo, ahora será contarles a mina y a mi mama.

No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Y bueno hana, cuando vas a ver a Rukawa?

…………no lo se………yo no se…………

Esa era la pregunta, el solo hecho de imaginar a Kaede frente a el lo hacia temblar de nervios, mierda!!!! Cuando lo haré, será que si siente algo por mi??, pero Ángela esta acá y fue por el y sus sentimientos que se arriesgo a buscarme…que hago…que hago…..y como si Ángela leyera en su mente……

Hana, no te preocupes, Kaede te adora, no tienes porque temer por eso.

….yo …….yo..es…..que…me dan nervios……..yo

Déjamelo en mis manos, mas bien en nuestra manos o no chicos?.Ángela miraba a Kogure y a Ayako, recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta.

No te preocupes, te vamos a ayudar a traer a tu zorro de regreso.

Mitsui paso por su lado como ráfaga canturriando:….Ángela, oh Ángela, mi angelito, mi mona…mi angelito….y tirando piquitos allá y acá…….Yohei ya iba armado de un bate de béisbol dispuesto a matar a éste…….mi angelito….ayyyy ángel…..yuju…yuju….tu eres mi angel …….jejejejejejeje………..jejejeje ……yujuuu!!!

Había sido definitivamente un fin de semana raro, fabuloso, de muchas revelaciones pero sobretodo de demostraciones verdaderas de una inmensa amistad. Suspiraba nuestro hana con el corazón feliz y expectante pensando en un zorrito de ojos azules mientras a kilómetros de allí un morocho tenia nuevamente ciertos sueños mojados con un hombrazo de cabellos de fuego, sueños que de un tiempo para acá se le estaban presentando mas seguidos y con mas intensidad


	5. MOMENTOS

**MOMENTOS**

Hana había decidido que Ángela viviera en su casa, ya llevaba 2 meses en Japón y durante la ultima semana estaba estrenando lugar de residencia, hacia ya bastantes dias Ángela había conversado con Kaede tomando la alternativa de contarle la verdad: desde que arribo a Japón había buscado a Hanamichi y encontrando un hombre maravilloso que le colaboraba en todo, tanto que vivía con él . pero todo estaba fríamente calculado entre los chicos a excepción de hana obviamente; Ángela para hacer regresar al zorro le demostraría que tenia gente que lo quería y lo estimaba en Japón y que además tenia razones suficientes para regresar; el amor del pelirrojo.

-mi kae, entonces, estas de mal genio conmigo?

-mmmmm no, pero quien te dijo que me interesa ver esas fotos

-Pero kae, dime que te parecieron

-….no las he visto..no he tenido tiempo. A Rukawa le molestaba que el fuera como un libro abierto ante ella, por supuesto que las había visto, agrandado, achicado, y las de hana…, hasta pensaba en colocarlas de fondo de escritorio jejejejejejeje

Jajajaja claro kaede Rukawa!!!; hablaba en voz alta. Ya te voy a creer, esas fotos donde hana se ven tan lindo y me vas a decir que no lo has mirado, siii claro…..eres un tonto!!!

-no te creo!

-pues es problema tuyo.

-ja, bueno, te acabe de mandar otras, imagínate que la casa de hana tiene unos jardines divinos y me parece que es justo que los conozcas ya que parece que nunca vas a venir. Mi kae te dejo, voy a dormir, un besitoooo y hablamos mañana, te parece?.

-ok, cuidate y mucho, te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes. chao

-chaooo

-Ángela…!!!

-dime…

-creo que es conveniente que le digas a sakuragi sobre aquel tipo de la oficina.

-ah, ok..chaoo

En aquel momento la chica sale del msn, no da importancia al comentario de Kaede, ya que durante la ultima semana, el tal Toma estaba atosigándola mas de lo normal había decidido contarle a Rukawa aquel día.

Ángela y Yohei se encontraban todos los días, a no ser si Yohei tenia algún turno en la clínica, en aquellos casos ella iba y lo acompañaba un par de horas, claro esta cuando se podía, la relación de ellos estaba surgiendo con fuerza y sus sentimientos en tan poco tiempo no daban lugar a dudas.

Yohei…

Kogure, dime

Si quieres hoy te cubro para que salgas con Ángela.

Mmm, en serio?, pero Kogure, esta semana ya me hiciste el favor, Ayako me va a matar..jejejej

No te preocupes, te lo hago porque está en la casa de sus padres, así que estoy solo y me aburre que ella no este conmigo , que prefiero quedarme en este turno, que me dices..

En serio,? Uy gracias amigo, voy a llamarla..

Yohei..

Si? No solo te gusta, ya estas enamorado de ella no es así?

…….ehhh..jejejeje…..es hermosa no solo físicamente, su alma y su corazón, todo en ella, es radiante, me fascina, y sí creo que me estoy enamorando, perdidamente…..

Crees? Jajajaj lo estas, ambos lo están, no dudo que Ángela también esta enamorada de ti

De veras????

Pero han hablado respecto a donde va a parar esto?

Te refieres a que ella va a estar solo unos meses y que yo viajo para Londres?

Si, tu tienes esa investigación que has peleado tanto, Yohei, es una gran oportunidad en Londres, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero quiero que pienses en todo.

Pues, pienso decirle que cuando su trabajo termine acá, se vaya conmigo para Londres

En serio??? amigo espero que las cosas te cuadren.

Eso espero, yo por angela estoy dispuesto a todo hasta dejar ese proyecto, la adoro, es la mujer de mi vida

Uyyyyyyy jajajajajajaja, buenoo piénsalo bien, y hablen las cosas si se quieren y estan destinados el uno para el otro todo cuadrara en su lugar, te lo aseguro.

Jajajaja gracias….

En aquel momento la castaña se encontraba en la oficina atiborrada de trabajo pero su mente estaba al lado de su amado Yohei, lo adoraba, aun le daba miedo expresar sus sentimientos y mas aun cuando tenia un pasado triste, un amor, un compromiso, la iglesia, y la espera infinita….la espera en aquella iglesia vestida de novia y la ausencia de su futuro esposo, jamás llegó, lo buscó y la respuesta fue mas que humillante: no me sentí capas de decírtelo, pero me di cuenta que no te amo, perdóname Ángela. Cobarde!! Mil veces cobarde!!! Esperar hasta la fecha indicada, esperar a estar frente a todos los invitados y no tener la capacidad y el coraje de decirle que ya no la amaba. Fue el peor golpe de su vida, pero sobrevivió, sobrevivió gracias al cariño de su familia, del cariño de sus amigos y a la amistad incondicional de Kaede, hasta que 3 años después ella llegara al Japón y se encontrara con aquel hombre tan infinitamente noble y que a decir verdad le inspiraba las emociones mas bellas a flor de piel, ternura, confianza, lealtad, honestidad, pasión, lujuria, si lujuria, en aquellos meses habían cruzado ciertas barreras, besos, caricias, ciertos atrevimientos, pero nada mas, aunque para Ángela y Yohei cada día era mas insostenible aquel sentimiento, se soñaban, se deseaban a limites ya casi abrumadores, y sin sospechar todo aquello mezclado con el profundo respeto que se tenían mutuamente se trasformo y se traducía en una sola palabra: amor, y eso ambos chicos ya lo tenían claro.

………hola preciosa……..

Holaaaaa

Como vas hoy?

Ayy nooo con muchooo trabajooo, imagínate que salgo por ahí a las 6

Te recojo?

No tienes turno?

Sip, pero moví mis influencias por ahí, además me muero por verte

Jejeje, yo también uy que rico!!!mmm que delicia que hagas todo eso por mi…

Jajajaja, por ti hago lo que quieras?

En serio'???.mmmmm………….

Que quieres

Que vengas conmigo para EEUU

Y si te dijera que vinieras conmigo para Londres?

Mmmmmmmmmmmm, eso lo tenemos que hablar…………

Bueno, que mas quieres entonces?

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm jijijijiji

Ángela, que estas pensando?

Mmmmm nada jajajajajaja

Eres hermosa lo sabias?

Mmmm por ahí algo me han dicho….jajajajaja, me recoges entonces?

Ok.

Y te tengo que contar algo

Es grave?

No se, es ese tipo, hoy se puso furioso porque me trajo un obsequio y no se lo recibí.

Que??!! Ángela, eso no me gusta nada, necesito que me digas quien es, debes hablar con tu jefe, hoy mismo me dices quien es!! Es el colmo ya llevamos un mes de novios y hasta ayer me cuentas eso!!!

Ayyyyyy no me regañes si?

Ángela había cometido el peor error de todos; contarles hasta hace poco la existencia de aquel hombre y darle mas espacio para hacerse ideas erróneas en su retorcida cabeza, así que ese día Yohei la esperaría frente a la revista a las 6 en punto.

Ángela

Si?

……….mmmmmmmmmmmm. te amo!

Que!!!!! ….yoheiii. alooo???? alooo???....Yohei…..

El pelinegro con el corazón en la mano y los nervios de punta decidió soltarle aquello a Ángela y colgarle inmediatamente, cuando la recogiera ya hablarían de eso y la pobre chica sin nada de tranquilidad durante la tarde y con una sonrisa gigantesca anhelaba que llegaran las 6 para arrojarse a los brazos de su Yohei, de su amor, porque si, sentía lo mismo, amor. Amaba a Yohei Mito así le dijeran que estaba loca de remate.

2 am

Trabajo y mas trabajo, estaba cansado, no soportaba el dolor en su cuello, decide recostarse un segundo en el espaldar y cerrar sus ojos, 2, 3 , 4 minutos??? No puede creerlo!!! Quien golpea a estas horas de la madrugada?, insistente, cada vez mas insistente tocan la puerta….sin tener otra alternativa decide ir a abrir.

-hola Rukawa

-……………………………???!!!!!!!! No lo puede creer

-Rukawa?

-…hana…Hanamichi…….

-….que haces acá??

-me vas a dejar en la puerta o puedo seguir?

-…ahhh perdóname sigue…

El pelinegro no lo puede creer Hanamichi sakuragi está alli!!!!! HANA!!!!!! DIOSSSS!!! SU HANA!!! No lo puede dejar de ver, no puede quitar los ojos de su pelirrojo , esta de infarto , vestido de negro completamente, camisa y traje negro y unos botones sensualmente sueltos dejando ver algo de su pecho, Hana al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se gira y su mirada se topa con la del zorro.

-no me esperabas?

-jamás……….apenas en susurro.

Hanamichi baja su mirada y su rostro adquiere un sonrojo que lo hace ver mas hermoso a los ojos del kaede.

-yo. Ejmm…yo estoy acá ..porque se que tu jamás irías al Japón por mi.

-hana….yoo

-no te preocupes, solo te venia a decir que yo….

En aquel momento el pelirrojo levanta su mirada y con un temor indescifrable y en un murmullo apenas audible para Rukawa:

-que yoo, te amo, y que me muero por ti, y queeee

El moreno no puede ver como su hana pierde el valor y sus ojos se inundan en lagrimas, desea tanto abrazarlo!!

-yo solo….venia a decirte eso…asi que ya me voy..

-no!

- discúlpame, esto es ridículo ..yo…se que no…..debería estar acá…..pero solo quería decirte eso, que te adoro, que te amo hace tanto!!!!!. hana gritaba en aquel momento, su rostro estaba contraído y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos brillaban de amor y dolor mezclados, el moreno se dirigió a el y llevo sus manos a aquel rostro tan amado limpiando sus lagrimas.

-hana, mi vida!!! Como piensas que eso es ridículo?, no puedo creer que estés acá, como piensas que por ti no iría al Japón, dime hana?

-porque yoo..por que .…bueno…ya hace 2 meses...que te …estoy..esperando…porque te ….he….esperado....años te llevo esperando …años….años… y tu…

-Mi hana, shhh. Lo abraza fuertemente, aspira su olor, que delicia!!! Su cuerpo!! Oh dios!!! Esto jamás lo soñó, tenerlo allí entre sus brazos!!.

-soy un imbécil, mi hana, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, no quería hacerte sentir así. Lo toma de los hombros y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.- hana, yo voy para el Japón en 2 meses mas, estoy arreglando algunas cosas en la oficina, quiero dejar todo al día….

-pero…perooo…porque…no….me…lo…has…dichoo…..yo …pense…Hanamichi parecía un cachorrito, con sus ojos llorosos y su mirada perdiéndose nuevamente en el suelo.

-hana, te quería dar la sorpresa, estaba haciendo todo esto para darme un tiempo prolongado en Japón, estar contigo, reconquistarte y estar junto a ti, hana mírame, me perdonas?

-..tu..me..amas?

-mi hana, no lo dudes nunca!!!. El moreno abraza a su hana y con un susurro lleno de amor.-te amo hana!!!! Mas que a mi vida!!!!no te pienso dejar nunca!!! Nunca!!! Ya te tengo acá, a mi lado y no te voy a dejar ir!!! Ya no, eres mío, lo entiendes?

Su pelirrojo tiembla al escuchar aquellas palabras, se desprende un poco de aquel abrazo y lo sorprende con un beso muy sutil en la mejilla, con algo de timidez va rodando su boca en pequeños besos a los labios del moreno, donde termina con un tierno roce de sus bocas y mirándolo a los ojos.- Kaede, te amo!.

Kaede sonríe y lo atrae nuevamente a su boca, se besan prolongadamente , con felicidad, con angustia, con desespero, con amor, con pasión, sin darse cuenta llegan a la habitación, blanca , resplandeciente, haciendo contraste con un hermoso cuadro de un paisaje en otoño a la cabecera de la cama, Kaede sutilmente recuesta a hana sobre ella, lo mira, lo besa, lo acaricia le dice frases de amor y su pasión se incrementa , siente como ambos están excitados al máximo rozándose por encima de las ropas, hana comienza a gemir y a jadear bajo las caricias de Kaede y éste ya sin soportar mas aquello decide por desnudar a su pelirrojo, con la torpeza producto de la excitación se desnudan mutuamente dejando extasiado al moreno el espectacular cuerpo de hana, mostrando el compás irregular de sus pechos, mostrando sus miembros a punto de reventar………..dios!!!!!!! hana, que bello y sexy eres!!!!!!!!!!!.

-Kaede, ven!... Hana abre sus brazos y con su voz ronca y apenas audible incita aun mas al pobre moreno que siente morirse de deseo por aquel hombre.

-hana, espera…

-mmmmhh…que..

-espera. Kaede se inclina, se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación, para estar de regreso en máximo 2 segundos pero con un frasquito en la mano..

-que es? Pregunta el pelirrojo con un halo de voz.

-te voy a comer mi vida….es una fantasía que tengo contigo, me dejas? . Lo mira pícaramente y acercándose como una pantera en plena cacería.

-mermelada?.....jajaja......haz lo que quieras conmigo……..ven!!, que sonrisa tan hermosa la de Hanamichi, entre sorpresa y picardía.

Kaede se tira a los brazos del chico, renovando sus besos y sus caricias, lo tumba nuevamente en la cama, y con su mano derecha toma un poco de mermelada y mientras besa a hana comienza a dejar un camino desde sus labios atravesando su pecho hasta llegar a su pene, el pelirrojo tiembla al contacto del dulce por lo frío y por sus ansias de mas, mientras Kaede empieza nuevamente a besar su cuello, lamer, morder suavemente.-ahhhh kaede….ahhhhh…-mi hana….estas aca……te amo!!!. -mi zorro!!..mas..mas..ahhhhh, -te desoo tanto!!!!. En el frenesí de la pasión ambos se embadurnan en dulce lamiéndose, masturbándose mutuamente, el zorrito unta con aparente calma el pene de su torpe haciendo desesperar y reclamar por mas a este ultimo. -espera, no sabes lo hermoso que te ves así!!. -ahhhhh hazlo mi zorrito….-kaede toma el miembro de su pelirrojo en sus manos y se lo lleva gustosamente a su boca, lo saborea, sube, baja, baja , sube , siente las manos de su hana en sus cabellos marcando el ritmo. Por un momento deja su juguete y regresa a mirar su rostro y a la vez tocando la entrada del pelirrojo. –me permites, mi amor?. Hana lo mira con absoluta pasión y entrega y con su voz ronca por el placer admite la intromisión. –si!, mi zorrito, soy tuyo!. el pelinegro sonríe y sin necesitar ningún otro lubricante aparte de la mermelada en sus cuerpos, prepara a hana sintiendo sus músculos en sus dedos, uno, dos, tres dedos, el pelirrojo levanta sus piernas, sus ojos cerrados y sus gemidos mostrándose en un gesto muy sugerente – ahhhhh ven….ven…..quiero sentirte dentro mío!....vennn Kaede!. Con la cordura ya perdida Kaede Rukawa toma las piernas de su torpe y se las lleva sus caderas, penetrando suavemente , sintiendo y viendo a su torpe totalmente extasiado, haciendo sus embestidas cada vez mas fuertes y acercándolo al clímax…………..

Rinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg……………………rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg…………………………..rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg.

Mmmmmmmmmm………….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………..hana…………….hana……………….

Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg……………..ringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.

…………..ehhhhhhh??????????.............mmmmmmmmmmmm………..maldicion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque porque????????? No puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otra vez no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,

Se despierta en aquel momento un zorro iracundo contra el mundo, y contra aquel maldito teléfono que lo despertó en lo mejor de su sueño.

Porque porque????????? Porque porque????????? Porque porque?????????. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Se toma sus cabellos y se los revuelca con ira.

Hayyy Hanamichi, torpe, do´aho!!!!!! Me vas a matar, no me dejas en paz, otra vez con estos malditos sueños, no me dejas ni en sueños!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Rinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg……………………rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg

Quien es ha esta hora, por dios!!!!

Era la 2 vez que sonaba su teléfono y en un atisbo de conciencia se dijo a si mismo que si alguien lo estaba llamando a esta hora seria por 2 razones 1. algo urgente y 2. por un maldito desgraciado que llamara para hacer alguna broma, no se creía con tan mala suerte que lo hayan despertado de aquel sueño por una broma. 3era vez.

Rinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg……………………rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggg. se acerco al borde de la cama y Prendió la luz para contestar

……….alo???

……..mmmmm………….Rukawa? eres tu, Kaede Rukawa?.

Esa voz……

Si con el, con quien hablo?

….hola Rukawa…..hablas con sakuragi, Hanamichi sakuragi…..

………….que?!....sa….sa…sakuragi……

Si, con él, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El pobre zorro en cuestión de dos segundos estuvo al borde del infarto, su respiración se corto, sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo máximo, su boca se seco, sus manos se enfriaron, comenzó a ver destellos en la oscuridad, tuvo ataque de hipoglicemia, se sentía mareado, tanto que cayo de la cama y se dio en su cabeza tremendo golpazo contra la mesita de noche .

Auchhhhhhhhhhhhh………..mierda!!

Alo? Alo? Rukawa? Alo? Esta bien?

……eh sisi……………

Maldiciendo bajito y sobandose su frente

Hana………eh perdón Sakuragi…….dios y esta llamada?

Rukawa discúlpame por molestarte a esta hora pero es una urgencia.

Que, que pasa. Ya mas que preocupado y con el corazón en la mano.

Se trata de Ángela, te necesita, algo le paso..

Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como asii!!!!!!!!!!Ángela!!!!!!!!!!!!!!que le paso!!!!!!!!!!

Te necesita Rukawa , muchisimo, ayer un tipo ………..un tipo………perdóname………..snifffffff…………..abuso de ella.

……………………………no………….no…………eso no ……….mi ángel no……….

Y el mundo se le vino encima.


	6. ENCUENTRO

**  
ENCUENTRO**

Kaede llevaba mas de 24 horas sin pegar el ojo, se sentía exhausto, de mal humor, había esperado 2 horas a que el vuelo directo a Tokio saliera de estados unidos, 2 malditas horas de retraso y ahora por fin arribaba a Tokio, eran las 9:30 de la noche y estaba ya recogiendo su equipaje, varias mujeres lo miraban, se quedaban estáticas viendo aquel hombre que a pesar de tener cara de pocos amigos se veía mas que hermoso, levanto su maleta de la cinta y se dispuso a salir y esperar a Mitsui en una salita de café donde quedo su amigo de recogerlo, sintió de repente que su estomago le pedía inclementemente algo de comer, un café sin azúcar, unas papas y un cigarrillo, si, eso era lo que necesitaba, mas que alimento, un maldito cigarrillo.

•-desde cuando fumas?.

Esa no era la voz de Mitsui, con el humo aun saliendo de su garganta, y su corazón que en menos de una milésima de segundo comenzara a galopar con fuerza; se giro lentamente.  
•-…………Sa ..Sa..sakuragi…alli estaba Hana, llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin cobarta, con su hermoso cabello desordenado y unos pocos flecos cayendo sobre sus parpados, sus ojos brillantes, hermosos y tristes a la vez, y alli estaba esa divina y esplendida sonrisa dibujada en aquellos espectaculares labios  
•-………….hola kitsune.  
•-………….Do¨aho. al pelirrojo apenas y su aliento le dio permiso tragó saliva, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ver a Rukawa lo había terminado de descomponer, sus ansias y nervios al saber que él viajaría en el primer vuelo con destino a Japón no lo dejaron en paz, le corto la ida de Mitsui a Narita diciéndole la verdad, no aguantaría ni 1 hora mas, moriría de nervios si él mismo no fuera a recoger a Rukawa.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos, sonrieron y como pocas veces en que Hanamichi recordaba, Rukawa habló:  
•Como llevo tanto tiempo fuera ya lo olvide, ven y te saludo como me enseñaron.

Una excusa perfecta y en el momento indicado, Rukawa se dirige cautelosamente hasta Hanamichi sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, acorta la distancia y abre sus brazos rodeando la espalda y el hombro del pelirrojo que en un instante se intimida pero al sentir aquel abrazo calido se deja llevar, cierra sus ojos y sus brazos rodean de igual forma a Kaede, no es un abrazo suave, es fuerte, ambos sienten apoyo, confianza, complicidad y es en aquel momento en que Kaede se desploma al dolor que tiene guardado desde el día anterior, unas lagrimas comienzan a nublar su vista y a caer en el hombro del pelirrojo, ¿cuantos minutos pasan uno en brazos de otro???,no importa, eso no importa, pasa la gente y los mira pero para ellos el mundo entero no existe, para Hanamichi el corazón se le quiebra cuando siente el cuerpo de su zorro temblar y un sollozo escuchar.

•Rukawa, ella te esta esperando, así que tienes que ser fuerte, no solo por ti, también por ella, lo entiendes?. Le susurra al oído.  
•…aja…yo..voy a…tratar….pero..es que…ella…..es todo…es mi…hermana…-  
Con un hilillo de voz, cortada por el dolor.

•Lo se.  
•Yo no…se…si…pueda….cuando…la…vea…

El pobre Rukawa se aferra mas al abrazo y sus sollozos se hacen mas fuertes, pero su alma encuentra el bálsamo a su dolor en las palabras de su pelirrojo.  
•Rukawa, ya no somos unos adolescentes inmaduros, ahora eres mi amigo, y yo y los chicos estamos para apoyarlos, acá estaré para cuando me necesites.

Dios!! Que palabras!!Kaede siente su corazón querer salirse de su pecho, cierra sus ojos con fuerza y respira profundamente, todo el dolor, toda la angustia, todas las imágenes supuestas de su Ángela, de aquel suceso, daban a su alma un espacio para saborear aquel sentimiento de amor en aquellas palabras dichas por su torpe.  
•Gracias…

Ambos se sueltan de su abrazo pero no retiran sus manos del otro, se miran nuevamente a los ojos, hana sube sus manos al rostro de su zorrito y con sus pulgares seca aquellas lagrimas y nuevamente sonríe, aquella sonrisa, delirio de Kaede ,que siente derretirse.

•Vamos, tenemos aun mucho trayecto que recorrer.  
•Ok, vamos.

En el trayecto a Kanagawa, hablaron de cómo habían trascurrido las cosas en aquellos últimos días, hana le contó que Ángela se encontraba en el hospital bajo supervisión medica y sicológica, dolorosamente estaba en una fase aguda de llanto, con lapsus donde se retraía totalmente y al único que permitía acercársele sin temor en los ojos era a Hanamichi.  
•Y el hijo de perra ese?!- apenas si la rabia dejaba pronunciar palabra a kaede con los puños apretados sobre su regazo y la mirada perdida en el oscuro horizonte.  
•Esta bajo custodia.  
•Custodia de que sakuragi? Ese maldito debería estar muerto!. Kaede se gira a mirar directamente a Hanamichi con cólera infinita.- discúlpame…yo..  
•Tranquilo Rukawa, pero te aseguro que llevare esto hasta el final.  
•Tu?  
•Soy abogado aunque especializado en otra rama, pero tengo conocidos y contactos, no cabe la menor duda que este hombre no tiene salvación y si no, me encargare yo mismo de que pague.  
•Nos encargaremos… Como así que no hay duda? Ya hay pruebas?  
•Si,….Rukawa….esto fue mas que humillante para Ángela…al llegar al hospital se le hicieron pruebas, se tomaron muestras de fluidos, fotos, una trabajadora social , la policía y el historial en la clínica son mas que suficiente para llevar a este tipo a la muerte.  
•Seria capas de matarlo yo mismo..  
•Rukawa, te aseguro que Toma Miura esta mas que hundido.  
•Toma..Miura..hijo de perra!!! Mal nacido!! Como se atrevió?!! Si hubiese sabido antes, debí advertirle a Ángela cuando me lo contó.  
•..que??..tu lo sabias?  
•Hace 3 días me lo contó, que el hijo de puta le llevo un obsequio y ella se negó a recibirlo, se enfureció y la amenazo, yo le dije que te lo contara.  
•Pues ella se lo contó a Yohei ese mismo día y el me llamo el día del ataque para buscar apoyo legal, el no iba a dejar pasar mas tiempo sin hacer nada, pero, fue…tarde…ese mismo día …ocurrió.  
•Y ..como….como…paso…  
•Rukawa…  
•Cuéntamelo..por favor. Nuevamente su vista se nubló, sus lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, de sus mejillas, caían sobre su suéter,, inclinó un poco su cabeza y sus gotas saltaba directamente a su sus manos en su regazo.  
•……………ok…………se que por parte de Ángela no vas a recibir aun respuesta y bueno Yohei…………  
•Yohei? …Ángela esta….perdidamente…..enamorada de él…..  
•Si, fue el …quien ..la encontró…

Kaede miraba a Hanamichi con absoluto dolor, hana jamás en la vida pensó ver en aquellos ojos reflejado otro sentimiento aparte de frialdad, veía en esos hermosos ojos, amor, compasión, dolor, rabia, frustración; fijo su mirada nuevamente en el camino.

•Yohei me contó que ese día el pasaría a recogerla a la revista a las 6 pm, pero como Kogure tomo el turno de él para que se viera con Ángela, aprovecho y salio mas temprano , Yohei fue a comprar un anillo….. ese día….. le pediría matrimonio..  
•….que?!!...dios!!...no…sniffff…mi Ángela…  
•…..llego faltando 10 minutos pero la recepción ya estaba cerrada así que no pudo entrar al edificio y decidió esperarla en la calle, me dice Yohei que en ese momento miro el reloj y eran las 6 y 12 de la tarde , raro ya que Ángela nunca se retrazaba y si lo iba a hacer siempre lo llamaba al celular, así que él le marco mas de 3 veces y al no contestar comenzó a preocuparse…..me reitera que sintió algo en su corazón…angustia…desde la calle miraba el 3 piso donde esta la oficina de Ángela y vio las luces encendidas, marco nuevamente y esta vez lo mandaron a correo de voz…  
• El hijo de puta ese!!.  
•…si…Ángela lo confirmo después…. Yohei recordó la conversación de ese día y de aquel tipo que le mencionara Ángela, así que Yohei presintió que algo no estaba bien, busco al guarda del edificio y lo convenció para que lo acompañara a la oficina, el guarda acepto ya que el mismo afirmaba no haber visto a la señorita salir de allí, así que tras media hora de retrazo subieron al tercer piso…  
•..sigue Hanamichi..  
•…..al entrar a la oficina, lo primero que vieron fueron papeles regados por todo el corredor, lapices, todo kaede!! Angela al parecer lucho …hasta que la voz de un hombre gritaba totalmente alborozado , se carcajeaba, sus risas los llevaron hasta una especie de bodega y yohei , bueno yohei ya estaba fuera de si , gritaba y golpeaba la puerta ..tomo una aparato que tenia por ahí a mano y quito la cerradura abriendo la puerta…y..  
•…y que ….  
•Rukawa…  
•Dime Hanamichi!! Que paso!!!  
•Ángela estaba en el suelo, las ropas desgarradas,…….se aferraba a sus piernas, abrazándolas…El tipo estaba como enajenado, no tenia conciencia de nada, el guarda me comento que en solo segundos vio a yohei encima de Miura, le daba golpes en la cabeza, no se explica en que momento Yohei tomo el pomo de la cerradura, estaba matando al tipo, este aun se reia y gritaba, loco!!..el guarda lo detuvo e inmediatamente yohei corrio donde angela ….el guarda llamo a la policia y yohei llamo en aquel instante al hospital y después a mi……………….  
•……..sigue……  
•Llegue a la escena al tiempo que la policía, casi no logro entrar, cuando llegue a la bodega, el guarda tenia esposado a Miura tirado en el piso inconciente con la cabeza en medio de un charco de sangre y en una esquina a Yohei con Ángela en brazos cubriéndola con su saco, 2 minutos mas tarde llego la ambulancia, inmediatamente llevaron a Ángela a urgencias…me …dolio…profundamente ver su hermosos rostro con rastros de lagrimas, de sangre…pero..lo …peor…es..que…  
•….que…-Kaede ahogaba su llanto, su mano se encontraba en su frente, estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre la ventana, con la respiración cortada.  
•Sus ojos, sus ojos, cuando la llame, sus ojos estaban vacios, opacos, sin vida…  
•……..ahhhh…..no es …justo…..mi…Ángela…  
•En el hospital , en urgencias Kogure la recibió, el se encargo de abrir el historial, Yohei no fue aceptado como su medico….se le hicieron pruebas, se le tomaron varios exámenes y estamos esperando algunos resultados.  
•..cuales…  
•Pruebas infecciosas como….VIH, hepatitis, ADN , el laboratorio de genética entrega mañana el resultado del semen y algunos rastros de piel bajo las uñas de Ángela, yo estoy al tanto de todo, soy el apoyo de Ángela, mientras se recogía la evidencia y cuando tengamos los resultados podemos ya confirmar la denuncia.  
•Y al confirmarla?  
•Rukawa, tu sabes que acá en Japón existe la pena de muerte? No es así?.  
•Si. Fue suficiente ver la mirada de hielo y de odio puro en los ojos del kitsune para darse cuenta que ni la muerte seria suficiente para hacer pagar a aquel desgraciado lo que le hizo a aquel ángel.  
•………..ok………..-hana suspira, al igual que Kaede esta exhausto , no ha dormido , no ha comido, no, para que…ahora es lo de menos.

Al llegar a Yokohama se dirigen a la casa de la madre de hana donde se encontraba Ángela.

•Hana, hermanito!. Mina recibe a Hanamichi con un beso en su mejilla.  
•Hola…mina te presento , el es Kaede Rukawa.  
•…hola, asi que eres tu, mucho gusto Mina sakuragi.- Lo recibe una chica de cabellos cobrizos, ojos miel con una sonrisa igual de linda a su hana y una leve inclinación.  
•Mucho gusto.- Que había sido aquello? Así que eres tu?, tal vez se refería a que el era el amigo de Ángela.  
•Hana!!  
•Si mama!!, buenas noches,- llega a la sala una mujer hermosa de cabello y ojos negros y diminuta ante la estatura del torpe, hana le da un beso en su frente y un ligero abrazo . –mama, el es Kaede Rukawa- la señora sonríe gratamente, mira a Kaede y seguidamente mira Hanamichi con algo de complicidad reflejada en sus ojos.  
•Hola sr Rukawa, es gusto conocerlo.  
•Gracias señora el placer es mío.  
•Hana??...Mina se dirige a Hanamichi algo preocupada.  
•Si mina, creo que Rukawa debe subir y ver a Ángela, te parece Rukawa?  
•..si Sakuragi..me acompañas?  
•Claro, ven sígueme.

Dejan las maletas al lado de un sofá color miel, Rukawa observa la bella casa de paredes blancas, todo delicadamente decorado con cuadros alusivos a paisajes, bodegones y con un olor a hogar delicioso, pensó que este era el mejor lugar para que su Ángela estuviera en aquel momento, con el corazón en la mano van subiendo la escalera en madera hasta llegar a un corto pasillo muy bien iluminado con un ventanal inmenso al final de el, en el centro recostada contra la pared una mesita con un ramo de rosas rojas y a su lado un sillón también de color miel, Hanamichi le indica con su mano la primera puerta a la derecha, precisamente frente aquella mesita…., kaede se acerca temeroso ve la puerta ligeramente abierta.  
•Espera.

Hana toca la puerta pero no recibe respuesta , así que abre un poco mas y saluda. –hola Ángela.-  
•Hana?  
•Hola muñeca. Puedo seguir?  
•……………….si………………sigue……….

Hana le guiña un ojo a Kaede y le indica que espere un segundo, entra y la chica se lanza en brazos de hana ocultando su rostro en su pecho  
•Hola hola mi niña….  
•Porque te ….fuiste…..yo..estaba…sola…  
•Sola? Y mi mama y mina?  
•Si…pero..me da…pena…tu…solo…tu….porque te fuiste?  
•Te quería traer una sorpresa, es una linda sorpresa, se que te va a gustar.  
•………..no lo…se……..  
•Me esperas?  
•No!, no te vayas! Por favor!  
•No me voy a ir, la sorpresa esta en el pasillo y te la voy a traer, me dejas?. –hana la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos infundándole seguridad. -no me voy a ir, solo voy a ir al pasillo, si?-  
•…..ok….

Hana se dirige a la puerta y mira a Kaede quien se encuentra al borde del llanto, el pelirrojo se acerca y con su mano toma el hombro derecho del moreno.

•Tranquilo, ella te esta esperando.  
•Aja…  
•Entra.

El pelinegro llega al umbral de la puerta, ve a la chica sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior, tiene un pijama de camisón y pantalón azul claro, su cabello suelto…su Ángela..

•…Ángela….

Ella sorprendida regresa su mirada, abre sus bellos ojos y un gemido se apodera de su boca, lleva sus manos para obligarse a no gritar y sus ojos se inundan en lágrimas. Kaede se dirige lentamente hacia la cama de la chica, demacrada, pálida, con sus ojos hinchados y con rastros de haber llorado ; pero ella al ver que se va acercando hace un gesto con su mano para que se detenga, el pelinegro asustado ante aquella reacción llora igualmente y queda allí estático

•..ahh…kae…..mi…kae…  
•Angela!.  
•Mi kae!!!!!

La chica con todas sus fuerzas se abalanza hacia Rukawa, este la abraza, le acaricia la espalda y le besa su cabeza, se funden en un abrazo y la castaña rompe a llorar, a gemir de dolor, pero para eso él estaba ahí, para consolarla y sacarla de aquel infierno, al ver aquello Hana sonríe y cierra la puerta en silencio, necesitan privacidad, y al bajar al primer piso las 2 mujeres lo esperan con el corazón en la mano.

•Y…que paso?…..  
•Esperemos que Rukawa la ayude, ella esta con el como no lo podría estar con ninguno de nosotros.  
•Que bien hijo, bueno esto ya nos tranquiliza un poco, que Rukawa este aca.  
•Si..  
•Y tu como estas?  
•Bien mina, bien  
•Bien?????, mi Hana, no lo veías hace 9 años y ahora que lo ves me dices que bien?  
•Pero mina que te puedo decir-. Hana hacia cara de desespero, bajó su mirada y se desplomo en el sofá.  
•Nos abrazamos en el aeropuerto..  
•En serio hijo?  
•Si, el me abrazo, casi me muero-. El pobre hana sonrojado hasta las orejas estaba bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de las 2 mujeres, a veces aquellas 2 mujeres las mas importantes de su vida lo asustaban, después que les haya contado sobre su homosexualidad y ver su reacción totalmente tranquila y hasta con un suspiro de alivio por parte de Mina al detestar a la ex de hana, cualquier cosa podría pasar con ellas, y mas aun cuando lo habían interrogado hasta sacarle la verdad, su verdad llamada Kaede Rukawa.  
•Pues mi hana, las cosas en la vida pasan por algo, así que no nos desesperemos, Ángela ahora merece toda nuestra atención y si tu y Kaede están destinados el uno para el otro lo sabremos pronto, ahora el esta acá y al lado tuyo y el de Ángela, eso es lo importante, no crees?.

Hana se levanta y rodea a su madre con sus brazos y con una suave risa y un beso al aire dirigido a mina exclama: -que haría yo sin ustedes…

Aquella noche Rukawa se quedo a hacer compañía a Ángela, la chica no hablo por un buen rato, no le contó nada, no había necesidad, se recostaron en la cama y por un par de horas ella logro cerrar los ojos en brazos de Kaede, pero era presa de imágenes , de destellos que no la estaban dejando en paz, se sobresaltaba y abría los ojos inundados de pánico pero sentía llegar la calma al saberse en brazos del moreno siempre abrazándola, susurrándole que él estaba allí, que estaban en casa de Hana.  
•Ángela, huele, respira profundo y huele ese aroma, no te parece delicioso?  
•…..mhh…aja…..  
•Huele a hogar…..estas rodeada de gente que te quiere, hana, su mama, mina su hermana, michi, Kogure, Ayako, yo, Yohei…  
•…Yohei…!!!!!!!!!!!....-. la primera palabra en horas pero seguida de un llanto profundo y lleno de dolor…..Yohei.  
•Me dice hana que no lo has querido ver, porque?  
•No! Que no venga! No lo quiero ver….  
•Ángela……-. Kaede no entendía su reacción- el te ama….  
•No!, yo……ya ..no soy….nada…ya …no…para…el…  
•Que?!-. Kaede trata que ella lo mire a los ojos y le conteste porque de aquella reacción. – ángel, el esta preocupado por ti, esta desesperado, porque lo hechas de tu lado, hana me dice que esta destrozado…  
•Noo!! Yo…yo….no valgo..nada…..no valgo…nada…-. Aquellas palabras oírlas decir a Ángela le parten el corazón al pelinegro. –shhhhh ya mi ángel, perdóname, shhh esta bien, pero tu no tienes la culpa de nada, escúchalo bien y tu eres una mujer mas que valiosa, eres hermosa, lo entiendes?  
•No no…snifff……mi kae…..el…me vio…allí….el casi lo …mata…a el…..lo golpeaba…..yo quería …que …lo…matara….lo quería…DESEABA QUE LO MATARA!!!!-. Ángela hundía su rostro en el pecho de Kaede, aferraba con sus manos fuertemente su suéter gritando con rabia, con odio. –QUE LO MATARA!!  
•Ángel..…..llora..grita…  
•Ahhhh-. Lloraba sin control, gritaba una y otra vez su deseo, Kaede sabia que aquel desahogo era un primer gran paso y allí estaba escuchándola. -……kae……después…..te..imaginas…que lo…haya matado???....no..no…no…eso no seria justo!!! No…pero deseaba tanto que lo hiciera……..y después…cuando…Yohei..me miro…..yo estaba……ahhhh…….  
•Tranquila, no te des prisa estoy acá para escucharte, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.  
•Yo….mis pechos…estaban……el me vio…desnuda…..mi ropa…interior…..Yohei..me..vio…así….  
•Ángel, estas avergonzada con él?  
•…..si………..me vio…..sucia……estoy sucia….  
•No eso no es así..  
•Si!! Estoy sucia, el es….tan ..hermoso…yo..no valgo..para él….estoy sucia para el!

Kaede la retira de su pecho y con fuerza la obliga a mirarlo.

•Tu no estas sucia, ni manchada, el te ama!! Tu deseo que lo matara es normal, ese hombre te ultrajo y Yohei respondió al mas puro instinto de proteger lo mas amado para él y esa eres tu , me entiendes???  
•Que hubiese pasado si lo mata?! Yohei estaría en la cárcel…Yohei…no me lo perdonaría…Yohei..  
•Basta Ángela!-. Kaede la miraba directamente a los ojos con fuerza y convicción en sus palabras, aferraba sus hombros con sus manos y nuevamente la atrajo hacia su pecho. –pero no lo mató, descargó su furia porque ese alguien te hizo daño pero se detuvo al verte, porque tu eres su razón y necesitabas de su ayuda, porque te ama, no lo hieras mas Ángela, el no merece esto.  
•…..no….no puedo …..no puedo….no lo quiero hacer sufrir…..lo amo tanto!!!  
•Lo se, entonces no lo alejes de tu lado.  
•……………..-. Ángela continuo llorando hasta que las fuerzas la abandonaron al igual que a Kaede, un sueño pesado e inseguro para ambos mientras que Yohei en el apartamento de hana se debatía entre el dolor , la angustia, la ira y la desazón de sentir que estaba perdiendo a Ángela o la duda de saber que tal vez aquel día ya la había perdido.

Hanamichi no habia ido a trabajar tampoco aquel dia, eran las 10 de la manana y después de ver a su zorrito con angela entre brazos decidio preparles algo de desayuno, interrumpido por el telefono.  
•Alo?  
•Hana.  
•Yohei, como estas? Como te sientes?. Hana era testigo del sufrimiento del pelinegro y vislumbro una oportunidad de que Yohei pudiera ver a Ángela estando allí Kaede  
•….mmmm..sin dormir…  
•Porque no vienes para acá  
•Hana, angela me esta huyendo  
•Ayer escuche que estuvo hablando con Kaede la mayor parte de la noche, ven yo se que alguna explicación debe haber.  
•No lo se, hana, me llamo Kogure, ya llegaron los resultados del laboratorio.  
•En serio? Que bien!  
•Hagamos algo, paso a la casa de tu mama y te llevo los resultados y pues miro si puedo hablar con Ángela, te parece?  
•Claro!, te espero.

Hanamichi al colgar siguió en su labor de cocina, estaba preparando algunos huevos y se disponía a colocar la cafetera.  
•Bu..buenos dias..sakuragi-. hana del susto soltó los cubiertos que tenia en su mano, se sonrojo como tomate y se giro para ver el dueño de aquella voz.  
•Bu ..buenos dias..Rukawa..co..como..dormiste..  
•Mal, hasta hace poco Ángela se durmió, hablamos mucho, y yo, sinceramente no he descansado-. El pelinegro no se había cambiado de ropa , tenia la misma del día anterior, sus pantalones de dril estaba totalmente arrugados y sus ojos mostraban ojeras sobre aquella tez tan hermosa.  
•Rukawa, quítate el suéter y siéntate en el sofá, ponte cómodo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es comer, siéntate tranquilo y ya te paso el desayuno.

Como niño obediente el pelinegro hizo todo lo que le indico hana sin antes no dejar de reparar a su pelirrojo, quien tampoco se veía con el mejor semblante, pálido, ojeroso, pero que con esa sonrisa borraba todas las molestias de un tajo. Kaede se tumbo en el sofá y cerro sus ojos, aspirando el olor que desprendía de la cocina

•Así que cocinas?  
•Jajajaja algo, desde la universidad, aunque mi mama no me dejaba metirme mucho a ayudarle. Le decía hana desde la cocina  
•Y tu mama y mina?  
•Trabajando, mi madre tiene su propio negocio en el centro y me hermana esta en la oficina  
•Mmmmm, huele delicioso!  
•Te gustan los huevos revueltos?  
•Sip  
•Con pan  
•Sip  
•Con café?  
•Sip  
•Sin azúcar o con azúcar?  
•Poca  
•Con crema?  
•Bastante  
•Que mas quieres?  
•A…t.

El zorrito en aquel momento hizo alusión a su apodo, aquella pregunta lo hizo llegar a sus ideas mas cuestionables respecto a su mono, casi casi le contestó : a ti. Te quiero a ti. Pero bajo su mirada, sus flecos cayeron en sus ojos ocultando su resplandor y una ligera sonrisa asomo en sus labios, si hana lo hubiese visto habria salido corriendo viendo aquel brillo macabro, pervertido combinada con esa sonrisa ladina ….a ti!, ti! Te quiero ati! Mi hana. Pensaba el zorro.  
•Rukawa.

•Rukawa!

•No puedo creerlo, te has dormido?

Hana llego hasta donde el kitsune con dos platos en su mano, pero no, el kitsune no estaba dormido estaba pensando perversiones, pero eso no lo sabia hana.

•Jajajaja, dios! Creí que al igual que en la preparatoria te habías dormido!  
•Yo..yo..-. se sonrojo el pelinegro ante aquella visión tan linda.  
•Siéntate bien-. Kaede se enderezo y acerco la mesa de centro hacia el sofá-  
•Y el comedor?  
•Quieres desayunar allá?  
•No..no es eso…  
•Nunca me ha gustado comer allí, es una maña, jajajaja, me siento mas cómodo acá, mi mama ya se resigno-. Sonreía, uff que sonrisa, Kaede se embobaba viéndolo, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima.  
•Si..me parece…esplendido este sofá..je  
•Espera traigo el resto.

Kaede estaba atónito al ver a aquella aparición de hombre moviéndose de aquí a allá trayendo 2 tazas con café recién hecho, pan tajado, mantequilla, unos cubiertos y unas servilletas, hana corrió otra poltrona frente a Kaede acercándola a la mesa de centro y se sentó.  
•Espero que te guste.  
•Todo lo tuyo me gusta hana-. Claro que si, se ve delicioso, gracias.

Que sensación tan maravillosa para los 2, se miraban uno a otro, ocultaban sus miradas por encima de las tazas de café, no lo podían evitar, Hana reparo todo en Kaede, aquella camisa polo azul oscura que le contrastaba sobre su piel blanca, su hermoso cabello negro, su boca, que de vez en cuando era atacada por esa lengua quitando vestigios de comida.- a que sabrán esos labios con mantequilla?-. y Kaede no se quedaba corto, miraba esos brazos fuertes y bronceados de Hana,que contrastaban con su camiseta blanca, su rostro, ese cabello que era un fetiche para él, sus labios, que se movían sensualmente y mas aun cuando llevaba un pedazo de pan con mantequilla a su boca y Hana con su lengua se relamía sus labios quitando algo de comida: Dios! A que sabrán esos labios?

•Kae…perdon…mm…Rukawa…Yohei va a traer los resultados de los exámenes practicados a Ángela  
•Ya están?!  
•Si, le dije a Yohei que viniera y los trajera y pues, de pronto pueda hablar con ella, no te parece?  
•Mmm, no se, ella esta avergonzada con él  
•Avergonzada? Es por eso que lo esta rechazando?  
•Si, eso creo, esperemos a ver como reacciona si lo ve.  
•Ojala , Yohei esta sufriendo mucho él quiere estar con Ángela, le quiere brindar su apoyo.  
•Lo se, eso se lo dije a Ángela, pero tu sabes, ella esta pasando por un trauma, y no va a ser fácil  
•Si, eso lo se.

•…………..  
•Sakuragi..  
•Dime-. Hana levanto sus ojos y se toparon con los de Kaede, en ambos una corriente eléctrica hizo que sus vellos se erizaran.  
•Dime Kaede-. El pobre Hana casi se atora con su propia saliva.  
•…ejemm..jeje..pues dime Hanamichi.  
•Ok,….hana..Hanamichi.  
•Kaede jejeje-. Que bien se escuchaban el uno al otro en sus labios, se miraron profundamente hasta que Hana sintió que si no paraba de mirarlo se le arrojaría encima y Kaede sintió que si seguía sosteniendo aquellos hermosos ojos color chocolate incendiaria la casa con el calor que estaba sintiendo.  
•Ehhh…buenoo. ..permíteme el plato, voy a lavar …la..loza…  
•..ehh..yo te ayudo…..ven….

Quien iba a pensar que en medio de aquella dolorosa situación el único apoyo verdadero Estaría allí en brazos de aquel que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo y que tenían ahora a su lado, y mas lavando loza, ¿acaso era una visión de su fututo?.


	7. SUCESOS

**SUCESOS**

Con los resultados del laboratorio aquella tarde Hanamichi se encontraría con el abogado que llevaba el caso, estarían a las 3 de la tarde en la comisaría de policía donde se encontraba Toma Miura .

•Sakuragi, con esto ya podemos iniciar el proceso contra Miura.  
•Pues Tatsuo entre mas pronto mucho mejor para Ángela.  
•…yo te advierto, estos procesos son largos y tu lo sabes, sobretodo para ella, será humillante y por mas que hemos tratado de ocultarlo ya hay rumores por ahí.  
•Lo se, esta mañana hable con el jefe de Ángela en Tokio y Kaede con el director de redacción de estados unidos, ellos están al tanto de todo y por respeto a ella han guardado discreción pero, así no se quiera va a ver escándalo.  
•..mm si, y mas aun ella por ser extranjera…uffff…nos espera un arduo trabajo..  
•Si, eso es cierto-. En aquel momento Hana recordó a Kaede, su cara, sus gestos, su dolor reflejado en los ojos al ver como le contaba a la familia de Ángela su razón verdadera por aquel intempestivo viaje a Japón, acorralado y llevado a llamarlos al ser testigo de la crisis en que Ángela había entrado al ver a Yohei, crisis de llanto y auto-repudio, en medio de sus sollozos llamaba a su madre, sin dejar alternativa a Kaede de avisar.  
•Sakuragi?-. Llamaba Tatsuo viendo a Hana sumido en sus pensamientos.  
•Discúlpame…  
•Sakuragi, la señorita Ángela será capas con esto?  
•…no lo se..me preocupa..su familia esta en estados unidos y ella esta obligada a permanecer acá tiempo indefinido.  
•…lo se…lo lamento mucho por ella…voy a hablar con el abogado a cargo de Miura, ellos están hablando en este momento.  
•Puedo ir contigo?  
•Creo que no hay problema.

Hanamichi regresó aquella noche a la casa de su madre totalmente agotado, frustrado, con un sin fin de sentimientos y pensamientos que pesaban en su alma.

•Estoy en casa!

•Mama?  
•Tu mama no ha llegado y tampoco Mina  
•Hola Kaede-. Se quedo embelesado viéndolo allí, solo ver su rostro y sentir su presencia hacían que los dolores del alma de Hana se dispersaran, era bello, "tierno" en cierto grado, solo conocía aquella faceta cuando su zorro se dirigía a Ángela, con el resto del mundo incluyéndolo a él seguía siendo el mismo de antes: absolutamente frío y calculador pero era su zorro y la única manera de saber que sentía era viéndolo a los ojos y tal parece que el único que lograba ver aquello era Hana.  
•Hola Hanamichi-. Reparaba en su figura que vislumbraba agotamiento.-como te fue?, hablaste con Tatsuo?.  
•Si…esto va a ser largo Kaede..para Ángela va a ser duro..  
•Creo que no lo va a resistir, ya viste como reacciono esta mañana  
•Si..Y los padres de Ángela?  
•Están destrozados, me recriminaron porque no les conté cuando viaje, tienen razón, viajan mañana en la noche-. El zorro baja su mirada, se concentra en el piso, para Hana ver así a Kaede es otro dolor en su alma.  
•…cielos!..-. Hana se acerca a la sala, deja su portafolio en la mesa de centro y se tumba en una de las poltronas y con gesto de angustia pasa sus manos por sus cabellos y su rostro. –vi a Miura. Sorprende a Kaede.  
•Como?! Hoy?!.  
•Si..su abogado esta buscando pruebas de inestabilidad emocional…locura…  
•Que? Locura?...-. Kaede se acerca a la sala y se planta frente a Hana con los puños cerrados. –ese tipo esta mas cuerdo que todos nosotros juntos, loco? El supo perfectamente lo que hizo, el maldito violo a Ángela! Y lo quieren hacer pasar por victima? Por enfermo?  
•Lo se , lo se Kaede, por eso te digo que esto va a ser largo pero a si te parezca absurdo lo que te voy a decir…vi a ese tipo…Kaede si vieras su ojos, nunca mira a nadie, solo asiente cuando algo se le dice o se le pregunta..sus ojos no tienen brillo!!...ha perdido la razón…la celda…si la vieras..  
•De que me hablas Hana? Parece que le tuvieras pesar…a ese mal nacido..  
•Como se te ocurre?!....-. Hana bufa cansado, y su rostro lo hunde en sus manos, Kaede incomodo por su comentario se sienta al lado de Hana sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que dirige su mirada a aquellos ojos azules tan hermosos y tan vivos a diferencia de aquellas orbes negras que solo le infundaron fastidio, temor, rechazo..  
•Discúlpame, que viste en la celda?  
•El nombre de Ángela escrito sobre la pared miles de veces, lo hizo con la chapa de su cinturón, que le da vueltas y vueltas entre sus manos…  
•El nombre de Ángela??? Dios!  
•Y cuando se le dirige la palabra no contesta, hoy lo único que dijo y me miro directo a los ojos, la única vez…..  
•Que te dijo??  
•"Ángela es mía, mi amor, mía, de nadie mas"

Kaede no lo cree, esto ya rayaba en lo absurdo, suspira profundamente y se recuesta en el respaldo del sofá cerrando sus ojos.

•Y eso no es todo, cuando se le mostraron los resultados de los exámenes, que lo incriminan directamente y que traería graves consecuencias sobre el se negó a creerlo alegando que el no merecía eso porque jamás la había violado  
•Como? Por dios esta loco!  
•Por eso te digo, esto se va a complicar, no quiero saber cuando Ángela tenga que verlo …  
•Tiene que ser así? Ella esta obligada a verlo?-. Hana gira su rostro al escuchar el susurro en el que se trasformo la voz de Kaede, observa sus ojos cerrados, un ligero temblor en su mentón y una lagrima que se escapa y rueda por su mejilla, esto era demasiado para el, y sin pensarlo siquiera su mano llega al rostro del zorro y limpia sus lagrimas, Kaede se sorprende, abre sus ojos y se endereza mirando perplejo al pelirrojo.  
•Hana..  
•Di..discúlpame..yo-. Hana retira bruscamente su mano sin saber donde mirar.  
•Hana..mírame…  
•Kaede discúlpame, es que..no..me gusta..bueno..siempre ..has sido..tan fuerte…  
•Aparentemente…-. Hana se sorprende y lo mira nuevamente pero esta vez es su rostro que esta atrapado entre las manos de Rukawa, esta tan cerca de él que no puede evitar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo al sentir la respiración del zorro sobre sus labios. – se que no es el momento, …mmm pero te puedo besar?-

Dios! Que!? Besar!? Besar a Kaede!?,no lo puede creer, parpadea sin parar producto de los nervios, su respiración se entrecorta, y pasa saliva difícilmente.

•Kae..kae..kae..  
•Kaede, dime Kaede-. El zorro sonríe al ver la tartamudez de su monito llevado por los nervios, una hermosa sonrisa que anula la voluntad de Hana.  
•Yo…yo…  
•Regálame solo un beso, y no te vuelvo a molestar-. Kaede ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de su pedido, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo pensó todas las posibilidades y probabilidades de una negativa expresada desde un rotundo no! Hasta un puñetazo, y Hana lo alcanzo a percibir al ver en los ojos del zorro cierto destello de tristeza al no recibir una respuesta rápida, así que trato de hablar antes de que su zorro se arrepintiera.  
•..s..si…- apenas fue un murmullo  
•..de veras?..  
•Si.. si Kaede-. El zorro tiembla ante el contacto de la piel de Hana, es una piel fuerte, sana que huele delicioso; un recuerdo desde la preparatoria y su color algo bronceado que lo enloquecía, Kaede acaricia , recorre y se detiene embelesado en cada rasgo, sus dedos tocan las cejas, los pómulos, la nariz, percibiendo el incontrolable temblor de Hana y su respiración entrecortada, hasta que por fin sus dedos llegan al borde de sus labios siguiendo su camino suspendido en esa visión que era su obsesión por mas de 10 años. –eres tan hermoso Hana, tan varonil…-  
•Kaede…..- Hana con sus defensas totalmente derrotadas ante el contacto del zorro suspira, traga saliva al sentir aquellos dedos en sus labios y cierra sus ojos, se siente embriago por la cercanía del kitsune.  
•No, no cierres tus hermosos ojos, mírame-. Kaede con sus dos manos obliga a abrir los ojos de Hana. –desde hace tanto tiempo que me muero por ti!-  
•Kaede! Yo ..-. sin soportarlo mas Hana le exige a Kaede que termine aquella ansiosa espera. –bésame, bésame Kaede-

Ahora es Kaede quien cierra sus ojos sin retirar sus manos del rostro de Hana, rozan sus labios, suavemente, un beso ligero, Hana respira y abre su boca un poco mas, instando a Rukawa a profundizar, sus labios se reconocen y Hana sin aguantar un segundo mas con su lengua dibuja interiormente el labio superior del zorro quien ante aquella invitación atrae mas el rostro del pelirrojo profundizando el beso, delicioso!! No hay descripción mas certera al sentirse el sabor de ambos, sus lenguas, su saliva, ahora fuerza traducida en pasión, las manos del zorro se deslizan a la nuca de Hana realizando presión y las manos de Hana se dirigen a la cintura del zorro atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, se besan mas y mas , paran, se retiran escasos centímetros , toman algo de aire y retoman su beso ya con tintes de lujuria, Hana se enloquece, atrae mas el cuerpo de Kaede que no lucha ante la fuerza del monito, suspiros, y gemidos se comienzan a hacer presentes, Kaede se acomoda, se inclina un poco sobre Hana y ligeramente lo lleva al respaldo del sofá, Hana aun mas cómodo lo atrae con mas urgencia y fuerza posando sus manos en su cadera, las sube y recorre la espalda del zorro sensualmente sacando un leve gemido casi gutural del moreno, llega hasta su rostro, lo toma, lo separa y muerde su labio inferior, mas gemidos, juego de lenguas y besos enloquecidos, giran sus cabezas de un lado a otro, Hana sigue en el juego de caricias sin resistir mas insta con sus manos a que Kaede se monte a horcadas sobre el, lo empuja hacia su cuerpo y sin evitarlo lleva sus manos a sus nalgas, dios!! El pobre Rukawa gime al contacto e intensifica el beso, se devoran, si , se devoran, Hana masajea las nalgas de Kaede, las presiona y a su vez muerde los labios del zorro que ya hace mucho perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, el zorro ahora rueda sus labios por las mejillas del pelirrojo que arden de calor, llega a su oreja izquierda y sutilmente sopla sobre ella arrancando un jadeo y temblor por parte de Hana, luego muerde su lóbulo y comienza un ligerísimo contoneo de su cadera sobre el regazo de Hana: -zo..zo..rro…dios!!...kae..de…- el moreno se retira y jadeante se miran a los ojos, brillantes, sonrojados. – Hana…yo..yo…te..deseo..tanto!!!- apenas se hablan en murmullos, su respiración desacompasada, sus labios hinchados, rojos y sus rostros con rastros de saliva. – y yo a ti…mi…kit..su..argggg…ne- Kaede incrementa sutilmente sus movimientos de cadera para ver la expresión del rostro de Hana quien entrecierra sus ojos ante aquella sensación. –te ves tan tan sexy Hana!- su monito lo mira y en un atisbo de conciencia y lucidez:

•-me dijiste que solo era un beso je- apenas si su respiración lo deja hablar  
• no pude controlarme- que hermosos esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa pensaba Hana  
•Sabes?  
•Que?  
•Cuantas veces te soñé..  
•Y yo….- . Kaede lo besa nuevamente. – tu mama debe estar ..por …llegar…  
•…si….-. mas suspiros, mas roces de sus cuerpos  
•Y si nos encuentra así?- ahora lo besa en el cuello, Hana jadea  
•…ahh….No… le importaría  
•Como?.  
•Ellas…saben que…estoy..loco..por ..ti…- Kaede deja su labor y retoma a mirar los hermosos ojos chocolate de su torpe. –que ojos tan bellos Kaede, que rostro!  
•No me digas eso. Si tu mama llega, que pena- Kaede se distancia lo necesario del cuerpo de Hana para acomodarse y abrazarlo.  
•No me vas a seguir besando?-. le recrimina un sorprendido pelirrojo  
•Si lo sigo haciendo te hago el amor acá y tu hermana y tu mama…y Ángela….  
•Lo se….-. silencio, Kaede como un niño abrazado al cuerpo de Hana, dejando que sus respiraciones se terminen de normalizar y el acariciando esa espalda y rodando sus manos por esas largas piernas que lo tienen rodeado  
•Menos mal tienes ese gabán aun puesto..je  
•Jajaja, o si no, que pasaría?  
•Te como.  
•Nos comemos…  
•Jajaja-. Que hermoso sonido tiene aquella sonrisa!, en el trascurso de aquellos minutos había visto la sonrisa del zorro cosa que jamás vio en preparatorio y sí que era bella.  
•Kaede..  
•Dime..  
•Estoy enamorado de ti hace muchos años-. Kaede se endereza y mira nuevamente s los ojos de Hana  
•Y yo de ti, desde la preparatoria-. Hana acaricia su rostro y Kaede como gatito mimoso cierra sus ojos e inclina su cara hasta besar la palma de aquella mano que tomo entre las suyas casi con devoción.  
•Jajaja……- Hana se sorprende al recordar que no llevan mas de 2 días de verse después de 9 años de ausencia  
•Hana?  
•Solucionamos en menos de 2 días lo que no solucionamos en 3 años de preparatoria y 9 de distanciamiento.  
•Madurez?- Kaede nuevamente se recoge sobre el pecho de Hana.  
•……mmmm…..Tal vez de la mano con algo llamado soledad y tristeza…..  
•Hana, no voy a cometer el mismo error de juventud, ya que estamos juntos no te voy a dejar ir nuevamente de mi vida-. Kaede hunde su nariz en la camisa de Hana y aspiraba aquella aroma, acariciaba aquel pecho por encima de la prenda.  
•Yo tampoco te voy a dejar ir…

Silencio..silencio..no hay palabras para aquel sentimiento, Hanamichi sigue con sus caricias casi imperceptibles por todo el cuerpo de Rukawa, suben y bajan sus manos, recorriendo el camino de su espalda, de sus brazos, de sus nalgas, de sus piernas, Kaede trepa un poco mas su cuerpo y hunde su nariz en el cuello del pelirrojo y con sus manos acaricia su rostro grabando en su tacto el perfil de su torpe.

•9 años torpe….sin ti…he sido un imbécil…  
•Hemos..kitsune….tenemos mucho de que hablar..  
•Si….tengo que contarte muchas cosas….  
•Y yo a ti.  
•Se algunas…  
•Me imagino que Mitsui y Kogure te tienen bien informadito..  
•Je..algo…Hana  
•Dime.  
•…el proceso de Ángela…  
•Dependiendo como se presente la defensa..será largo o corto..

Kaede se incorpora de repente sacando un gruñido de molestia por parte del monito.

•Eyy…..  
•No has comido nada, prepare algo  
•Mi madre siempre trae algo.  
•No importa.

Justo en el momento que Kaede entra a la cocina la madre de Hanamichi y mina entran a la casa, aquella noche fue igual a la anterior, Ángela se hundía mas en su mutismo, solo despertaba para comer algo y seguidamente se tumbaba en la cama, Kaede estaba desilusionado de si mismo con la ligera esperanza que cuando llegaran los padres de su ángel cambiara en algo su semblante, además por consejo de Tatsuo habría que esperar como se presentaría la defensa y en aquel instante se hablaría con la castaña; siendo lo mas probable que se tuviera que enfrentar a su agresor en una audiencia publica, algo ya casi inimaginable por el estado en que ella se encontraba.

•Me voy Kaede..  
•Te vas? Adonde?  
•A mi casa, hoy quiero acompañar a Yohei, lo de esta mañana con Ángela lo quebranto por absoluto.  
•…mmm…si…entiendo…no quiero sonar egoísta, spe que el es tu mejor amigo y está en tu casa, es lógico que lo acompañes-. Para el zorrito era imposible ocultar los sentimientos con Hana algo muy normal con el resto del mundo pero con su mono era una batalla titánica en este instante no mostrar su frustración al verlo ir después de semejante declaración.  
•Eyy … no puedo creer que el zorro este triste..je  
•Idiota…  
•Kaede, tendremos tiempo de sobra para nosotros 2.  
•Lo se, solo que…m..mm..  
•Ya te habías imaginado quien sabe que cosas no?- el zorrito baja la mirada avergonzado y Hana con una hermosa sonrisa tomándolo del mentón hace que lo mire nuevamente  
•..que descanses..  
•Y tu también…dile a Ángela que la quiero mucho, acabé de subir y sigue dormida  
•Se lo Diré, dile a Yohei que ella lo ama, solo que le dé tiempo, eso es lo que ella necesita ahora.  
•Si, tiempo…-. Se miran absortos uno en otro y al unísono se acercan y se besan, el zorrito coloca sus manos en el pecho de Hana y le da un ligero empujón.  
•…chao…vete…  
•Nos vemos en la mañana zorrito hermoso-. Kaede sonríe nuevamente: –antes era zorro apestoso-.  
•Porque tu olor me enloquecía..  
•Que?-. Ya era tarde, Hana estaba en el umbral de la reja y se despedía con su mano derecha en alto, y así como le acaba de decir, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de ellos 2.

Al llegar Hanamichi a su casa se encontró con un Yohei hecho trizas al lado del equipo de sonido cantando como si de un karaoke se tratara, varias botellas de sake ordinario desocupadas tiradas a diestra y siniestra y balbuceando incoherencias.

•Yohei, por kami!! Que haces, mañana tienes que trabajar-. En un intento de levantarlo del suelo-  
•Yop…je..je..hip..yop..nop tengo..jeje…en …que hip…trrraabaajoo yopp?  
•Eres medico, uno de los mejores, Yohei colabórame por favor!!  
•Medicooo ehhhhhh jejeje…hip..medi…hip copppp fiuuuuuuu queee bu ..buenopp jejejee

Llegaron a una habitación del primer nivel que no estaba amoblada de manera occidental, tumbo a Yohei sobre el tatami mientras organizaba un futón y buscaba algo con que cubrirlo.

•Eyyy Hanaaaa….mii ha..hip bi..ta..hippcion…  
•Te quedas mejor acá, subirte al segundo nivel seria una odisea, ya esta, acuéstate.  
•………hip………mmm……gra..tcias….hip…..  
•Yohei, duerme, mañana será otro día.  
•Nopp hana…hip…sin…Ángela..hip..nop  
•Ella te ama , recuerda eso.  
•….Aja….mmmm

Otra noche mas, para Hana y Kaede ambigüedad de sentimientos los abarcaban, aquella declaración sin previo aviso de ambos, sus sentimientos del uno hacia el otro causaban miles de sensaciones gratificantes pero el sinsabor y la amargura de Ángela y Yohei enturbiaban aquella alegría.

6:00 am

Hanamichi entro a la casa de su madre en total silencio, llevaba un traje y camisa negra, se veía arrebatador, su cabello aun húmedo, dejo su portafolio en la sala y subió directo a la habitación que ocupaba Kaede, abrió la puerta e inclino su cabeza, y allí lo vio totalmente profundo en su sueño, con algo de pesar se acerco a su rostro, lo acaricio, quito un mechón de cabello que tenia en su frente y lo observo complacido antes de iniciar su labor de despertarlo, que bello era su zorro, sus cejas, su nariz, sus pestañas, y esos labios que si pudiera se los comería como un bombón; despacito.

•Kaede…

•Kaede, despierta..

•…que hago para despertarte?...-. lo acariciaba y como si de un sueño se tratara el pelinegro sonreía ante el tacto, Hana se inclino sobre su boca y comenzó a besarlo sutilmente…  
•…Hana……  
•Si zorrito..soy yo…despierta-. Besos y mas besos.  
•…Hana?....-. ya el zorrito con sus ojos medio abiertos.  
•Si zorrito , arriba.  
•…de veras eres tu?- ahora las manos de Kaede reconocían el rostro de su Hana.  
•…si , soy yo..mmmm…como sabes de rico…

Kaede levanto sus brazos y rodeo el cuello de Hana haciendo presión en su nuca para hacerlo apoyar y profundizar mas su beso.

•…mm…zorrito…zorrito….quieto…  
•..no quiero….que maravilla..que me despertaras..así  
•Fue la única manera…no me respondías de otra…-. Hana con sus ultimas fuerzas se distancio del rostro del moreno y le sonrió. –Kaede tenemos que ir a la comisaría.  
•..porque?..es muy temprano!..  
•Paso algo..  
•Con el mal nacido ese?- Hana ya estaba sentado mirando directamente a los ojos de Kaede a distancia prudente para no caer en la tentación.  
•Si, me llamaron hace 40 minutos.  
•Que paso?-. ya Kaede estaba sentado y se desperezaba.  
•Toma Miura, … se suicidó.  
•….Que?!!!!!!  
•Si, se ahorco en la celda, Tatsuo ya esta en la estación así que apúrate-. Hana ya estaba de pie y tiraba del brazo de Kaede para que se parara  
•….que me dices?????  
•Báñate, te cuento en el camino.

Un sorprendido y horrorizado Kaede se dirige al baño aun sin saber si esta en un sueño o en la vida real, agua fría, si, mucha agua fría necesitaba para despertarlo realmente.


End file.
